


Rose

by Dreamy Moon (IlargiZuri), MyCatEatsBakedBeans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo vanished but is not dead, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gingerrose - Freeform, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlargiZuri/pseuds/Dreamy%20Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatEatsBakedBeans/pseuds/MyCatEatsBakedBeans
Summary: Rey is dying because Ben Solo dies in the World between Worlds. Rose is going to save her Friend, although it means to rescue someone who is considered an Enemy. Although Friend and Foe try to stop her, she is determined to do what is right and save her Friend form certain Death, njo matter the Costs.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rose Tico/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Tatooine

Rose looked out of the cockpit window, in front of her was a big yellow and brown planet. According to Poe’s tracking team, Rey's signal came from somewhere on that planet. She checked the databank for information on the planet and sighed. Tatooine was a planet formerly under the control of the Hutt Syndicate until the death of Jabba. Since then, it has been nothing more than a sand ball with a big spaceport, which was only used as some kind of gas station.

She opened a commlink to the quarters of the ship. „Guys, we've arrived at Tatooine, maybe Finn should start using his 'feelings'-thing to find Rey because this planet is not any smaller than most-other planets.“ She closed the link and checked the Instruments. The Oxygen tanks should be checked, the amount of breathable air they had used for this trip wasn’t in the normal range at all.  
She saw the commlink to the droid holder blinking and paused, R2-D2 and C-3PO where there. Why would they call the cockpit?  
„Rose speaking, is everything okay, 3Po?“

„Yes, Miss Rose you are a formidable Pilot, we enjoyed our flight very much.“ answered C-3PO in his usual, polite way. Behind him, Rose could hear R2 who beeped enthusiastically in his binary speech.

„That’s nice, but why is R2 beeping like he is ready to explode?“ she asked.

„Oh he is exploding, Miss. With joy and happiness. He observed the ships activities.“

„I told him that I am capable of doing it myself and that he can relax.“ she said a little annoyed. Astro-Droids, why did they always wanted to help? Whoever programmed these units did it for pilots like Dameron and sorts. But a responsible pilot like herself actually didn’t need some kind of technical babysitter. She only agreed to take R2 with them because he was so worried he could lose C-3PO to a heroic act again. He simply refused to stay behind.

„Oh no, Miss, R2 knows that. He was just bored and needed something to do. When he heard that we were in the Tatoo System he hoped that we could visit some places on Tatooine.“

Rose sighed. „When did you two visit this backwater planet?“

„During the Civil War, we visited it twice. The first time, we met Master Luke and his Family and the second time, we freed Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt.“

Rose jumped up, at the mention of Luke Skywalker. „You mean this planet is of some kind of importance to the Jedi?“

„Oh yes, Miss. R2 told me that Master Luke was raised here by his aunt and uncle on a Moisture Farm, his father Anakin Skywalker also lived here in a town known as Mos Espa.“

Rose looked the commlink which led to the quarters of the crew - who knew when Finn would find Rey? Their last communication was interrupted and maker knew what happened to her. Places of significance to Jedi history could be a good starting point for their search if Finn failed to find Rey with the Force. She bit her lower lip and thought about it. They had to find Rey and the faster they found her, the better. „3PO, does R2 have the coordinates for any of these places?“ she asked.

„Why yes, Miss. He will transmit the coordinates immediately if you wish so.“

Rose nodded and said: „Good, we should land and search those locations. If we're lucky, we'll find Rey before our Jedi-in-training finds his connection to the Force. Over and out.“ She closed the commlink and looked back out the window. She wondered why the Force chose this, of all planets, to be such an important place in Jedi history.  
The Computer informed her about the transmission from R2. She checked it and decided that they would search at the Moisture Farm first. A place with the equipment to produce water - the exact place Rey would choose on such a planet. Rose knew from Rey herself that she depended on Unkar Plutt's mercy in order to survive on Jakku. First, she would ensure that she wouldn’t come into a similar situation on a second Desert planet.  
She programmed the autopilot to land at the Moisture Farm and waited until they entered Tatooine's atmosphere before she left the cockpit. She would accompany the droids in their stroll down memory lane. When she went to the lower deck, she was greeted by the droids and Maz.

„Why are we landing?“, asked Maz, standing straight, with her hands on her hips.

„I won’t wait until our wannabe Jedi is connected with the force to find our Jedi master on this Planet. R2 says there are some places on this planet that are connected to the Jedi through Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. I decided to check them out, it's a good place to start this rescue mission.“ She arrived at the boarding ramp and leaned against the wall.

„Finn is as good-a-Jedi as Rey. They are a Dyad, he can use her knowledge. He will find her in no time.“

„Then why hasn’t he found her already? He's already had more than ten minutes to find her and in that time, I found out more about this planet then he did.“ She held up her right hand to stop Maz from saying something. „I know the Force connects us all, and he will find her. But I think that using the Force AND traditional searching methods is vastly more effective than just the Force.“

The small Alien sighed. „You are right, but in Space he would have found her faster, as his range would be bigger.“

The Ship hit the ground with a small rumble. „Maz, we both know that there is something wrong with Rey, and I am impatient. I am sorry that we disagree, but I can’t sit in the cockpit waiting for Finn to potentially find her corpse.“ She knew that she was probably dramatizing the whole situation, but she had a very bad feeling about this and couldn’t wait for a Force connection between Rey and Finn in order to find her.

Maz nodded. „I see, I will stay here with Finn and make sure he stays in his meditative state. Tell us if you find her or something that can help us find her.“

„Sure.“ Rose opened the Boarding Ramp and felt the impact of the dry and hot air from the Desert coming into the Ship. She walked down the ramp, the suns bearing down from the sky, the heat haze was intense and Rose thought she would walk against a wall. Breathing was hard, all the more affirming Rose's hope that they would leave this planet very soon.  
Their Ship was a Naboo Cruiser, which was gifted to them by Naboo Royalists, who hoped that they would have a greater influence in the new Galactic Senate, if that would ever come to pass. At the moment it was very possible that the Galaxy would be divided into several political areas. Rose heard a lot of talking from different politicians who were not so keen to create a new Galactic Senate given that that political system seemed doomed to fail.  
Poe was with the other Representatives at the negotiations and wasn’t so optimistic when they left in order to look after Rey. Poe wanted the last Jedi at the Negotiations, but Rey had refused to join him multiple times now. Rose respected her decision, if Rey thought that it was a bad Idea that a Jedi was involved into political negotiations, she would trust her.

The droids had followed her and were now walking in the direction of a hole in the sand. Rose held her hand up to protect her eyes from the blinding glare. She saw that R2 had rolled-up to a bunch of rocks which were placed into a round Shape. The two talked about their time during the Civil War and how they ended up in the homestead of Luke Skywalker's Family.

„Miss Rose, R2 says that the farm is over that way. According to his sensors, there is a walkway down to the homestead itself.“ said C-3PO.

„So, if we are lucky, that place is at least cool.“ She looked around. „With Jawas in the area, there is not even the smallest chance that any of the Equipment is still there.“  
R2 beeped in a sharp, high Tone.

„BB-8?“, asked C-3PO.

Rose’s bad feelings had evolved into a frantic speculation, as BB-8 was ordered by Poe to stay at Rey's Side, regardless of what happened. Rey was here and Finn, that moron, couldn’t find her in the Force. That could mean only one thing. She ran to the Droid and screamed: „3PO, get us a barrow from the cargo hold right now. Hurry!“ She reached the hole and the walkway. A moisture evaporator stood in the middle of the farm, with holes drilled into the Earth leading to other areas.  
She found Rey in a dining area, her friend lay unconscious on the ground. Rose stood still, BB-8 gave her a little shock to bring her out of her stupor. She knelt besides Rey and checked her Pulse.

BB-8 beeped very fast, making his words nigh-indecipherable. At this rate, she was sure that even 3PO would have problems understanding the panicked round droid. „Slow down, BB-8. I don’t understand you.“

„She's been like this since her last transmission to Poe and there were Jawas and Sand People. I couldn’t get help without leaving her in potential danger.“ said BB-8 in his binary speech.

„It’s okay, I know you did your best.“ Rose smiled to the Droid.

„Your pulse and breathing is higher than usual, you are afraid.“ stated BB-8.

Rose looked back to Rey. Though the droid didn’t mention it, she could notice that Rey hadn’t been eating well. She looked very skinny and pale, dark rings shadowed her eyes, which proved that she didn’t sleep well either.  
She turned around when she heard Maz and Finn approaching.

„Oh my God, Rey!“ Finn brought the barrow with him.

„She is not dead, not yet.“ said BB-8.

„We have to get her to the nearest Medical Facility! R2, when you were here, did you and 3PO ever notice a Hospital or something like that?“, she asked.  
This time, she didn’t need C-3PO to translate R2, the Droid simply said: „No.“

„When Finn...“ started Maz.

„Shut up with your Dyad shit, Maz. Finn could not feel her in the Force, if I never followed my gut, we would still be in space and Rey would still be here, alone! I say we bring her to the next medical facility we can find.“

Finn nodded. „Rose is right, I would much rather be in a Medical Facility than here.“

„Good.“ Rose helped Finn put Rey into the Barrow and together, they wheeled her to the Ship.

Rose left their Friend in the care of BB-8, Finn and Maz and said to R2: „Where is the nearest Medical Facility?“

The Droid beeped.

„R2 says we could try to find someone in Mos Espa, but he thinks it would be safer to fly to Rodia. That's the next biggest Spaceport in this area.“

„Good, I want you two to oversee the Computer. We must be quick!“

She went to the pilot seat. R2 had already started the engines. As they took off, Rose checked the Oxygen tank's level again, it was low, but it would suffice until they reached Rodia.  
She opened a Transmission to Poe. „It's Rose from the Firehawk - we found Rey. but she's in a very bad state, we're bringing her to Rodia, meet you there.“


	2. Rodia

The air on the swampy jungle planet was not pleasant, it was warm and humid and it made breathing difficult. Rose wondered if that was the reason Rodians had such small mouths. Even before the landing, Rose had made an emergency call and, in their bay, a Doctor and a Nurse were already present, they worked with haste as they brought Rey to the Hospital. Finn and Maz left with Rey, while Rose and C-3PO stayed behind for the time being to fill out a form, so that they were permitted to stay on Rodia for some time.  
The parking fee for the Bay was unusually high, but Rose paid and hoped that Rey would be better in no time, because they didn't have the money for a long stay.

She wouldn’t leave Rey behind, but she doubted that the owner of the landing bay would give them credit for any long period of time.

They walked down the street, it was a marketplace. Rose noticed that it was mostly Rodians populating the streets, likely explaining the high parking charge.  
  
„Miss Rose, do you believe that Miss Rey will be better soon?“ asked 3PO.  
  
Rose furrowed her brows and sighed. „I don’t know, it seems to me that she didn’t eat, sleep or drink well. I mean, humans don’t tend to collapse if they are healthy.“ But then again, Rey wasn’t any ordinary woman, she was a Jedi, that was the reason she left the Resistance. At the celebration of their victory over the Final Order, her and Poe had an argument, everyone heard it. Rey thought that they should try to negotiate with the First Order, Poe wanted to kill them all. In his opinion, they deserved nothing else. However, Rey was certain that not everyone in the organization was guilty, that they were conscripted, just like Finn. She didn’t want to spill the blood of People who never had any agency. That was six months ago and only recently had she left without reason or even a goodbye. She just vanished and only sent them a transmission every now and then.  
  
Maz tried to mediate between Poe and Rey, but it was useless. Rey insisted that they at least try to negotiate. Poe was also stubborn in his decision to release the Stormtroopers from their suffering.  
Rose had witnessed a lot of their arguments, both had valid points which should not be dismissed so easily. If she was honest, ending this conflict with a compromise seemed like a good idea to her. Who knew how many of these kidnapped children even wanted to fight? Nobody asked them, not even Finn, a former Stormtrooper. He shot first, asked questions later, the exception being if a Stormtrooper surrendered.  
  
Lando handled the defectors, using every possible tool in order to identify, locate and contact any living family members. Recently, Rose had received word from Lando that one of the imprisoned Stormtroopers, captured during battle, was her cousin. They had used biological research, showing that they indeed shared the same mitochondrial DNA, which was always inherited from the mother.  
  
Rose still couldn’t believe it - someone from her family was a Stormtrooper. But then again, her home world was attacked by the First Order on a regular basis, so at one point or another it was possible that some of their relatives lost a child to that organization.  
  
It wasn’t uncommon that some worlds federated with the First Order because their leaders had missing children that they hoped were in the ranks of the Stormtroopers. That was a weakness of their cause, Leia would have understood this and would have used it. Her own Son had been the Supreme Leader of the First Order and until the last moments of her life, she had wanted her son back.  
  
They arrived at the Hospital, it was a simple and plain building with small windows, probably to let the very humid and warm air out. The walls were covered with some kind of moss and vines.  
They went inside and Rose took a deep breath of the significantly cooler air. C-3PO went to the reception and asked the Rodian nurse a question in her own language. Rose didn’t understand it, but she could see how the nurse shook her head in disapproval.  
  
She followed C-3PO and asked: „What’s the matter?“  
  
„She says that she can’t give us any information about Miss Rey when we are not her Family or Military Superiors.“  
  
„I am Rose Tico, Commander of the Resistance Army, I am her direct commanding officer and I would like to know how one of my most important Soldiers is treated!“ She hoped Poe wouldn’t be too offended by her actions, as he was actually Rey’s commanding officer, but he wasn't on Rodia at that moment, and they needed to know what was going on. Desperate situations require desperate measures, and she would not wait for Poe until he found time between his political and diplomatic duties.  
  
The Rodian said something and C-3PO translated: „Oh my... she said she would inform the responsible doctor that we are here and that we should meet him in his office. The situation requires a lot of discretion.“  
Rose nodded and answered: „Thank you, where is the office?“  
  
The nurse gave directions to C-3PO, and they left to call a Turbolift. Rose looked over her shoulder, some people in the entrance watched their every step. She turned to the droid. „3PO, where does the allegiance of this planet lie?“  
  
„Rodia is neutral, as accepted by both factions. The terms of the neutrality dictate that every injured soldier and every ship in dire need is accepted at the spaceports and hospitals. Everyone will get the same treatment, no matter where their loyalty lay, in return, every single Rodian Stormtrooper is ordered to be brought back to this planet. The First Order already kept that promise, unfortunately, our side had already killed some Rodians on the battlefield when the arrangement was made. Thankfully, we had information on the bodies thanks to master Calrissian. Though we neither had the bodies, nor the ashes any longer, so the families could not give them a proper burial. The Rodians are not so keen to help our side because of that.“  
  
Rose bit her lower lip, it grew more and more obvious that Poe's aggressive leadership strategy wasn’t always the best way to fight a war. The doors of the Turbolift opened, and they both went in. She hoped that the doctor had some good news and that the discretion was only because of the not-so-good terms between Rodia and the Resistance.  
  
When the doors opened again, they were greeted by the sight of Finn threatening a Rodian by gripping them by the scruff of the neck. „You will let me into her Room, NOW!“  
  
„FINN!“ She walked to them in a firm stride. „Let the doctor go, NOW! Or I'll let Dameron know how you made the Relationship between Rodia and the Resistance somehow WORSE than before!“  
  
He didn’t turn his sight away from the Rodian, but he let him go. The Alien sorted his clothes and said something.  
  
„He says that your aggressive behaviour will only lead to your banishment from this Hospital, as long as you are not injured.“  
  
„Actually I think that is a good idea.“ Rose said, turning to the Rodian. „Could your security haul him back to the ship? I am waiting for an important call from General Dameron, it would be better if someone is there to receive it.“  
  
The Rodian nodded and C-3PO translated his words. „He says that they would be glad to help, and that he is happy that you are not as hot-headed as other Resistance fighters.“  
  
Rose smiled and nodded. She looked to Maz and back to the Doctor. „May my other companion be part of this meeting, I assume you know who is recently under your treatment?“  
  
The Rodian nodded.  
  
„She knows a lot about the force, and given that the patient is force-sensitive, it would be good to have her with us.“  
  
C-3PO translated his response. „He agrees and is willing to have her with us. He provided the location to his office, and made it clear that we should wait there for him. He asks us to excuse him, and says that he will make sure that master Finn is brought back to the ship.“  
  
Rose nodded and turned to Finn, who looked furious. „Are you...“  
  
„I am aware that our relationship to this planet and it's inhabitants is strained at best. Your behaviour isn’t helping at all and that’s why YOU will wait for Poe's response at the ship. I assure you I will tell you everything you need to know about Rey's current state when I'm done here!“  
  
C-3PO led her and Maz to the doctor's office. It was a typical office, just a desk with some chairs. Under the small Window was a board with different potted plants which all looked like they were dying.  
  
Maz groaned at this sight.  
  
Rose took a Chair and sat down. „What is it?“  
  
„The flowers, we have to leave this planet as soon as possible. I am afraid that I made a mistake by assuming Rey and Finn were a force dyad.“ she nodded to the plants. „Rey is trying to stay alive by consuming all the life-force around her. But that won’t help her for long.“  
  
Rose paused and thought about it. „So you know what is happening with Rey.“  
  
„I have a sneaking suspicion that I will tell you about if the Doctor confirms it. If I am right, we can’t help Rey and the best course of action would be to soothe her suffering.“  
  
Rose swallowed this news and looked back to the flowers that wilted in front of her eyes, and she felt some kind of horror by thinking that Rey would do the same.


	3. The Dyad

The Doctor came back into his Office, Rose stood up and greeted him, C-3Po translated his answer: „He says, that 2 Men of the Security bring Mister Finn back to the Ship and making sure that he stays there until he receives the Message.“

Rose nodded. „Thank you, I apologize for his rude behaviour. I assure you that he is normally not so aggressive. He is just very close to Rey and is really worried about her current situation.“

The Doctor nodded and took his seat behind the Desk. C-3Po translated: „I understand, but our rules are very precisely about who is allowed to visit a Person in such a dire condition, as your subordinate.“ 

Rose took a deep breath and prepared herself for the next Answer. „What exactly is her Condition?“

The Rodian talked a little while and C-3Po didn’t translate. Rose turned to the Droid, not for the first Time she cursed the fact that the Faces of these Persons could not show how they felt. The Rodian twisted his Antennas, when he realized that his Guests waited for a translation.

„3Po!“ shouted Maz inpatient.

The Droid turned his Head to her and said: „Oh my, Oh my ... I am profoundly sorry Miss, but I was stunned by what the Doctor said. According to him, Miss Rey’s Body and nearly all of her Organs are stop working. There are still some Tests running, but at the Moment they have no Idea what causes this multi Organ failure. He wants us to answer some Question, if we can.“

Rose sighed. „I am afraid that we can not answer your Question, at the Moment. Rey was at a Hiatus, she and our General had very different Opinions about the Way we fight in this War. She prefers a diplomatic Solution and our General is the more ... well.“ She scratched the Back of her Head. „Well General Poe is a typical General of War and not so much a Diplomat.“

The Doctor nodded. C-3Po translated again: „He says that he understands, and that he is sad, that his Patient wasn’t successful to bring more People to follow her Plan. His Species has a long History of fighting and because of this was nearly extinct. In his opinion War brings only destruction and death and never something good. He will try to save Miss Rey, but without any Clue why her Body collapses or her Multi Organ dysfunction Syndrome, there is not so much he can do. At the Moment they try to rehydrate and give her artificial nutrition to work against her malnutrition. He allows us to visit her and hopes that everything is to our complete satisfaction.“

„Will she wake up? Maybe she can give you some answers you need.“ Rose felt a lump in her Throat and had the feeling that she sounded like a frog which had a cold.

The Doctor shrugged his Shoulders and shook his Head. He didn’t know, nobody in this Room needed a translation for such a non-verbal Message.

Rose sighed and stand up. „We will visit our Friend and Colleague.“

The Alien twisted his Head. „He asks if you are not her Commanding Officer?“

„I am, but I am also her Friend. My Position as her Officer gives me Access to her Room, but when I am there, and she wakes up, I am her Friend.“ Rose explained, without showing any doubt in her Behaviour. The Rodian nodded and showed them the Way to Rey’s Room. C-3Po decided to shut down for some time and to wait in the Waiting Room. Which was in Front of Rey’s Room. The Room was ablaze with Light some artificial Sun hung over Rey’s Bed. Some Monitors showed her Heartbeat and her brain activity.

The Doctor spoke with the Nurse Droid, but it seemed that there was nothing new to say about Rey’s Condition and the Doctor left the Room, after he left Rose gave Maz a look. „So, I guess the Doctor confirmed your suspicion.“

Maz nodded and turned to Rey. „I was right, that Rey is part of a Force-Dyad. I just was wrong about Finn being the other Part.“

„So, that means?“

„The other Part of the Dyad is dying, without knowing who that Person is, we can’t do anything for her.“

Rose gulped. „Than we should pray that Rey knows who the other half is. And that she wakes up.“ At the Wall stood two Chairs, Rose took one. „We should make ourself comfortable, because I am sure, that will take a While.“

The Time went slowly and Rose became worried, what if Rey didn’t wake up, before she died? She always realized that the Jedi saw the world in a different view. As if she was in the Picture of History, but also outside. She wasn’t so keen about Poe’s Way and his Opinion. Rose thought about her Cousin, they couldn’t find any Records about his birth and because he was called MV1712, she gave him the Name Mervin. He was a very good sharpshooter and never missed his target. Sometimes he seemed cold and uncaring. But Rose saw him at one of her visits, when he was playing with a Loth-Cat. He was in Charge of their livestock, he fed the Orbaks and Shaaks. Recently Mervin had open up to her and told her, that he simply liked Animals more than most Humans. He had specific mentioned Finn and Poe. In his Eyes they were People who thrived in Times of War, but were not so successful in Peaceful times. Rose thought about Finns behaviour on this Planet. Rodia was a place for shelter and safety, it wasn’t involved in the battles of this war and although they had their prejudices about the Resistances, they stand to their word and helped Rey as good as they could. But Finn threatened a Doctor, just because that Man followed the rules, she wondered if Mervin wasn’t right and that Finn would find it difficult to find his place in a peaceful Galaxy.

Rey moaned. Rose jumped up and went to her Bedside. Her Friend frowned and opened her Eyes. „Rose?“, she asked and tried to sit up, but fall back on the pillows. „What happened?“

„We found you on Tatooine, you were unconscious and dangerously dehydrated. We brought you here. We are on Rodia, in a Hospital.“

She groaned. „You must bring me back.“ She tried to stand up.

Rose stopped her, with a Hand on her Shoulder. „No! You are very sick, your organs stop working and if we don’t do something about it, you will DIE!“

Rey nodded. „I know, but there is nothing you can do.“

Maz came to them. „You know it, don’t you?“

Rey turned to the small Alien and bite her lips. „Who is the other Part of the Dyad?“ asked Maz and laid her Hand over Reys.

Rey laid back into the Pillows and Rose saw tears in her Eyes.

She shook her Head: „I don’t want to die, but ... my other Half is already dead. When I realized that I sucked unintended the Life-Force from others I walked away from the Resistance, to a dead Planet, where I was sure no one would find me.“ She took a deep breath and blinked, tears fell out of her Eyes and ran down her Cheeks. „R2-D2 told me where Master Luke lived before he became a Pilot for the Rebellion. I had already visited that Place, because I buried his and Master Leia’s Lightsabers there. I thought it would be the safest Place for me and others.“ She wiped the tears from her Face.

Rose clenched her fists and asked again: „Who is the other Half?“

„Why can you suck the Life-Force out of others?“ Maz asked the same time.

„Because I am the Half of the Dyad who is originally connected to the dark Side of the Force. That’s why I can use Force lightning too. My other Half is the light side Half, because he was born into it, just like I was born into the Dark Side.“

Rose got a bad feeling, like a Shadow of Horror that tried to grip her Throat. „Rey, what do you mean by that?“

Rey gulped and new Tears ran over her Face. „I mean that my Ancestors are Sith, my Grandfather was Sheev Palpatine. The other Dyad was Ben Solo, and he is dead.“

Rose knew she should feel anger or disappointment about the fact that Rey did hide that from her and the others. It was possible that many would have reacted with Anger and aggression towards her, but not her Friends, at least Rose wanted to believe that. But Rey was dying and scared because of that. Rose sighed. „I tell Finn and Poe, maybe we have an Idea how to save you.“

Rey shook her head. „There is only one way and that is a resurrection of Ben Solo, but that’s impossible.“

Rose stood up and said: „Until you lay dead and cold before my own eyes, I deny believing that. There must be a Way, and we will find it.“ She turned to Maz. „You stay here.“

Rey jumped up. „No! When my strength leaves me again, my Body will suck the Life out of everyone near me.“

„She is right, we should leave C-3Po behind. He shouldn’t be affected by her Powers.“

„And we should inform the Doctor, that only Nurse-Droids should come near me.“ added Rey to Maz’s suggestion.

Rose nodded. „That would be the best.“ She hugged Rey. „Just don’t die when we are gone. We will find a Solution.“

Rey gulped. „There is none, we were one Soul in two Bodies, he is dead and I will follow. I don’t want to die, but I accept my fate, just like Leia did. All will happen as the Force wills it.“ Rose decided not to answer to that statement, she would make sure that the Force wanted Rey to live and if she had to scream into it’s face that it would be a big Mistake to let her die. 

„She is the Granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine? Are you sure?“ Poe’s tone sounded like someone had punched him in the stomach.

„Poe ...“ But Rose was interrupted.

„General, this is an official call, regarding the well-being of the only Jedi in the Galaxy. She is important to our cause and that’s why YOU, a simple Lieutenant, ...“

She lashed out with her fist on the Table. „This quote on quote: Simple Lieutenant managed to get some information from the Doctor, who was threatened by our second in Command General Finn. He was nearly banished from the Hospital without getting any Information, whatsoever! I think a promotion is in Place for me! After I found Rey, I managed to bring her to a Hospital in Time and I got the information we really, really needed! All he managed to do was to listen to the Voice of reason, in our case: ME!“

Poe turned his sight to Finn. „Is that true?“

Finn rolled with his Eyes. „Yeah it is.“

Poe nodded and groaned. „Well in this Case, you are demoted Finn. This Mission is very important for us, we can’t afford that you guys fail.“ He turned to Rose. „And you are right. C-3Po?“

„I am here, Sir“ the droid came near the table.

„I need a witness for that. Please record: Because of her exceptional sense of diplomacy and leading skills, Rose Tico gets promoted and is now in the Rank of a Captain of the Resistance.“ He turned back to Finn. „Colonel Finn is until his return to the Troops suspended, because he put the success of the Mission at risk.“

„Okay, thank you. Can we please return to our big Problem, how to save Rey?“

„Yes, so, how can Emperor Palpatine be...“

„A courageous, kind and compassionate Woman, is in mortal Danger because of a stupid Force-Law and all you want to talk about is her BLOODLINE?“ Rose really had a hard time not to start the Engines and fly to Poe, in Order to punch his stupid thoughts out of his head.

„Rose if her Origin is made public ...“

„If she dies, that won’t matter! So, first we rescue her from death and THAN you can start being worried about her heritage!“

Poe sighed and scratched the back of his Head. „Okay, I assume you are right. So, how can we safe Rey?“

Rose looked to Maz and asked: „What do we know about Force Dyads?“

„They are one Soul in two Bodies, if one dies, the other fades away.“ She turned to C-3Po. „You read the Ancient Jedi-Texts from Rey, was there anything written that could help us?“

„Nothing, except ... maybe a hint, it says that only when a Dyad is trained in the Ways of the Force a second one is chosen. If the firstborn Dyad never learns about the Force, there is no second one.“ said 3Po.

„So if Ben Solo, would never have learned how to be a Jedi, all of this would never had happened?“ asked Finn.

„Probably, but I have to admit, that I don’t understand the Ways of the Force entirely.“

„Neither do we, 3Po. But, when Rey is bound to Solo because of the Force, maybe we should try to cut that bond.“ suggested Poe.

„What do you mean?“, asked Finn and leaned forward.

„As I understand this Dyad, that is like a rope between two Bodies if one of them dies, the other does too. So if we give Rey a new Body, maybe we can fool the Force into thinking that Rey is dead and the Dyad united in death.“ explained Poe his idea.

„NO!“ Maz screamed angry at the small holographic Picture.

Rose wholeheartedly agreed with the small Alien. An attempt to outwit the Force sounded like the worst idea in galactic history. „How should we be able to outwit something we don’t even understand?“ asked Rose and folded her arms.

„That’s easy, we clone Rey and copy her Consciousness into her new Body. Her old Body dies, and she lives on in her new one. The Dyad is united, and we can keep our Jedi.“

Rose shook her Head. „I don’t think that will work out the way we want“

Maz snuffled and pointed out on Finn and Poe. „And I know these stubborn Nerfherders won’t listen to us.“

„Yeah, but nonetheless, the Oxygen-tanks are broken and before we can go anywhere, we have to fix that.“ Rose turned away, in Order to do exactly that.

„Won’t you try to stop us?“, asked Finn behind her.

„And waste Time we don’t have?“ She turned to him and shook her Head. „Forget it, I am not that Stupid. Maybe these Cloners have some ideas how to help Rey, because otherwise, we only have some ancient Relics.“


	4. Death and Resurrection

Rose decided to read the Texts herself, instead of rely on C-3Po fragmented Memory. But the Droid was a great Help, when it came to translate the Parts she could simply not decipher with the Computer. When the Leak test were happening, Rose sat in the Crew Lounge and asked C-3Po: „What does this mean?“ She pointed to a Picture with Circles and strings. They were connected with each other.

„According to the description this is the visualization of the Theory of the World Chain. If I read this passage right, it is about a connection through the Force to specific planets which all have a strong connection to the Force and a so-called Force Nexus.“

Rose took the Book back and blinked. „What is a Force Nexus?“

„I don’t know Miss, that’s not described in the Text.“

R2 rolled to them and beeped something. Rose wondered how it could be that these Droids all spoke the same binary Code, but the Sounds meant different Things, depending on the Droid. Right now, she could swear that R2 said that someone bite into someones Neck.

„Oh ... Oh my, thank you R2.“ C-3Po turned back to Rose. „He says that a Force Nexus can be a variety of things, depending on if it is connected to the Light or the Dark Side of the Force. Master Luke visited a Dark Side Nexus on Dagobah which was a simple Cave, where he faced his greatest Fear. He also travelled to a Nexus during the Clone Wars which was called the Well Spring of Life. And a friendly Droid of him told him once that there was a Force Portal on Lothal which led to a World outside of Time and Space.“

Rose looked to the Picture, Exegol was mentioned in that. „Well, it looks like Exegol has also some kind of Portal, according to this Theory.“ She turned to R2. „Why do you know so much about the Force?“

C-3Po translated: „He says that he was once the Droid of a Jedi during the Clone Wars, he witnessed Master Luke’s training on Dagobah and after the Civil War he worked in Master Lukes Academy. He also says that he has a Theory why Miss Rey isn’t already dead.“

„Can that help us to safe Rey?“ she asked.

„Yes.“ beeped the Astro-Droid.

„Okay, tell me.“

C-3Po translated: „During his time as Master Luke’s Droid, before the time of the Academy, Master Luke found a Text, that was some kind of Record about many People who were Dyads. R2 thinks that it is interesting, that every Dyad-Couple died together or if not together the surviving Dyad died after Weeks. R2 says the longest surviving Dyad in that Record had lived four Weeks longer.“

Rose felt a shiver down her Back. „Rey was healthy until she left the Resistance. But Ben Solo died Months ago! You mean ...“ she looked onto the Picture. „You mean it is possible that Ben Solo isn’t dead, but missing?“

„Yes.“ beeped R2.

Rose gulped. „But, if he lives, where is he?“

The Computer interrupted their Conversation, with the announcement, that the leak was found. „R2, can you help me? It’s a leaking ferrule, at the filling valve.“

„Yes.“ beeped the small Droid enthusiastic.

Rose smiled. „You have to make the leak visible for me, I don’t know if we need a new ferrule or if we can just put some Tape over it“ She went to the Cargo Hold and fetched a toolbox. She remembered when she and Rey had tinkered at the Falcon, the former Scavenger was very creative when it came to solution. They had learned a lot from each other on Ajan Kloss and before. She missed that times.

She arrived at the filling Valve of the Oxygen Tanks, it was on the Outside of the Ship. R2 was already there, he had used the Lift from the Droid holder in Order to reach the Leak, from above.

She looked up and saw the Droid on the external Casing. „Did you find it already? Do I need a lift or something?“

R2 beeped and Rose sighed. „3Po!“

„I am coming!“

C-3Po came out of the Ship and Rose nodded towards R2.

R2 beeped again. „He says the Leak is above and it would be better if we welded it, instead of using Tape.“

„Okay, I get the Materials, how big is it? Do you need Help?“

„No“ R2 beeped more, and she looked to 3Po.

„He says, that you should go to the Hospital and supervise Miss Rey’s transportation. He thinks that Mister Finn is too emotional for such things.“

Rose looked up. „Are you sure?“

„Miss Tico, I am capable to get the Materials for a little Crack as R2 discribes it. Although we have a new possible Solution for Miss Rey’s Condition, we still have to figure out, where Master Ben is and how we can bring him back. And as the Humans say: The Clock is ticking.“ said C-3Po.

„That reminds me, C-3Po, R2, don’t tell Maz, Poe or Finn about this Theory. Maz maybe not against it, but Finn and Poe will be.“ said Rose and scratched her Head. „Poe thinks of Ben Solo as the Supreme Leader and Finn will be jealous. Neither of them will be pleased when we talk about the idea of bringing Ben Solo back into this World.“

„Of course, Miss Tico. We won’t talk about it.“

Rose nodded thankfully and left the two Droids to their Task. She went down the Street to the Hospital. It was a sunny day and many People were on the Street, they gathered around some Screens where some kind of News were shown. The Close-Caption told Rose that a new Group of kidnapped Stormtroopers, which were taken from Rodia, had returned today. The newsreader announced the Names of Home comers. Rose smiled, some things didn’t need to be translated, the joy in the Voices or the disappointment, could everyone understand.

She looked into the Sky, she could see a Star Destroyer there. She hoped that the First Order won’t break their Word and attack the City just because the last Jedi was here in a Hospital.

Rose arrived at the Hospital and was greeted by a bunch of Stormtroopers, in the Entrance Hall. Everyone was really calm, and she wondered, what happened here. She saw a Protocol Droid and went to him. He talked with the Nurse at the Front Desk.

„Excuse me, what happens here?“ she asked.

The Nurse answered and the Droid translated: „Miss Tico, a Doctor with the Name Harter Kolonia arrived and is waiting for you at Doctor Jasis Office.“

Rose felt like as if a big Rock was lifted from her Shoulders. To have Doctor Kolonia with them, when they travelled to Kamino would be very reassuring. „Thank you, but why are so many Stormtroopers in the Entrance?“

„They arrived together with your Doctor. The First Order sent them back, as they did Promise. It is Part of our non-aggression pact with that Organization. When these poor Rodians arrive they are without any kind of Orientation and lost. They have a long time of Convalescence before them.“ explained the Nurse.

Rose thought about the Stormtroopers which were in their Custody, like her Cousin Melvin. They didn’t get proper and professional Help, Lando was the only one who cared for them. She wondered why.

„Thank you for everything, I am sure Rey will thank you too, one day.“ she said her Goodbye to the Nurse and thanked the Droid for translating. She went to the station where Rey’s Room was. When the Door of the Turbolift opened she was greeted by the view of Doctor Kalonia and the Rodian Doctor who discussed something.

„Doctor Kalonia, it is good to see you.“ said Rose at went in her direction.

The Doctor turned to her and smiled. „Rose, maybe you can help me with Finn, he is quite obnoxious at the Moment. He refuses to let me supervise Rey’s transportation and attend to her nurture. I am a Doctor, not a First Order Officer, for the makers sake!“

„What? What’s the matter, you are our highest Medical Officer, why should he do something like this?“

Kolonia rubbed over the back of her Nose when she sighed. „I came with a Star Destroyer of the First Oder, which brought the Stormtroopers which were kidnapped from Rodia. General Dameron thought it would be better when I waited for you on Kamino.“ She shook her head. „Needless to say, I disagreed with him. I asked someone from the First Order to give me a ride, and they brought me here.“

The Rodian Doctor said something and Kolonia nodded. „Exactly, Doctor Jasi. As if our Vow would allow something like this.“

Rose made big Eyes and looked back and forth between Kalonia and the Rodian Doctor. „You understand their Language?“

„Oh yes, my first Husband was a Rodian, he was such a great Man. He died a long time ago in a big traffic accident.“ She sighed. „But at the Moment, I am not interested in Corpses of the Past, I want to save the living. And Our second in Command is a hindrance with that.“ She crossed her Arms.

Rose raised an Eyebrow. She looked to the Rodian Doctor. „Do have some anaesthetic we could use on Finn, if rational Sense doesn’t work“

The Rodian smiled and nodded. „He says he only waited that someone would suggest it.“ translated Kolonia.

Rose went into Rey’s Room. Her Friend slept, someone did open a Window and a breeze of warm and humid Air came into the Room.

Some withered leaves flew through the open Window and landed on Rey’s blanket. Her Friend had a greyish complexion and looked more dead than alive.

Rose went to Finn and lay her Hand on in Shoulder. „We can still save her.“

„I know, but we must be fast. Can we take off now?“

„Yes, but only if you leave the supervising duties to Doctor Kolonia. Neither of us is a Doctor and can handle this properly.“ argued Rose.

„But she came with a ship of the First Order, I am sure they ...“

„They gave her a ride and nothing more. She is a Doctor and swore an Oath to protect and heal every living being in the Galaxy.“

„No Rose, they brainwashed her, I am telling you, I am sure of it!“

He turned to her, and she saw the dark rings under his Eyes, the Panic in his Eyes. She sighed. „When did you sleep?“

„Couldn’t sleep because I am so worried. Down there are Stormtroopers and First Order officials who could start to attack her any Minute.“

„No they won’t. This is a neutral Planet a safe Place for everyone, doesn’t matter where the Loyalties of their Planets lie!“ She opened the door and together with Doctor Kolonia she pushed Finn to the Wall.

„What?“ he looked rapidly back and forth between the two Women.

„We talk again when you are reasonable.“ stated Rose and Doctor Jasi gave him the anaesthetic. Finn collapsed and they caught him. A Droid brought a Wheel Chair, and they managed to seat him into it.

„Doctor Kolonia, we see each other at the Firehawk.“ She turned to Doctor Jasi. „Thank you for everything you and your Staff did, when Rey is back to health we will come back. I am sure she will want to thank you in Person.“

The Rodian answered and Doktor Kolonia translated: „As long as this young Man apologizes by then, I am more than happy to see you all again. And I hope in more Peaceful times.“

„We all hope so, Doctor Jasi.“ said Rose for Goodbye and left the Room.

She met Maz at the Entrance, she had some Shopping Bags with her. „Wow, what happened?“

„Doctor Kolonia arrived not with a Resistance Ship, but with one from the First Order, and he thought she was brainwashed into killing Rey. We had to be practical, he hindered everyone from bringing Rey to the Ship, so we knocked him out with some Medicine.“ Rose explained and walked to the Shipping Bay.

Maz chuckled. „Oh Man, I wish I had been there. I am sure it was a picture for the Gods.“ She pointed to her Bags. „I restocked our supplies, with the Help of some old Friends. So please don’t worry about the Money.“

She nodded and hoped that Maz’s old Friends would not come after them because they wanted their Money back.

After everyone was on Board, Rose took off and programmed a Route to Kamino.

Rose cooked something in the Galley, an old Family-recipe her Sister had taught her, after the death of their Parents. It was simple, but every time she ate it, it felt like her Mother was by her side. She hoped that it would give Rey a similar feeling.

„You have made them put me under drugs! How long did it knock me out?“ screamed Finn when stumped into the Galley.

„Not long enough, that’s for sure! Wanna taste?“ she held the Spoon to his Mouth.

„No thank you! What did you think you would get out of this? I will tell Poe, and then we will see who is suspended and demoted!“

Rose shook her Shoulders and answered: „Still you, Colonel, because I accomplished a goal, again! I get the results, because I think practical.“ She poured some Soup into a little Bowl and put it on a Tray.

„Aren’t you worried sick? Don’t you feel the Panic and ...“

„We all feel the same, Finn, even the Droids! The difference is: I and the Droids don’t let that dictate our behaviour. Rey needs us, she can’t save herself alone this time.“

Finn groaned in frustration and punched the wall. „But you don’t understand this, you don’t understand how it is to be Force sensitive and to feel how her life drains from her.“

Rose rolled with her Eyes. „As if I needed the Force, in Order to feel it. I can see it and feel it that Way. It is frightening enough. And I don’t have to be Force sensitive in Order to realize that you are a bad Friend!“ She took the tray and went for the Exit, Finn blocked it and hold his head slightly to the Left. „What do you mean by that?“

„Neither you, nor Poe accepted the Fact that Rey already told us what we have to do, in Order to save her. Both of you prefer to waste Time with a probably non-existent alternative.“

„We can’t resurrect someone who is dead.“ argued Finn.

„As far as I know you can’t be resurrected without being dead in the first Place. Furthermore, in Rey’s Books stand that Dark Side User can’t become one with the Force, like Leia did. So, when he can’t become one with the Force, there should be a corpse, or we should have heard from a state burial by the First Order for Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. But we didn’t, so until we find his cold dead body somewhere on Exogol, I think he is still there, missing and alive. But according to Rey’s condition that could change every second.“ She tried to go around him, but he didn’t allow it.

„How do you know that?“ asked Finn.

Rose sighed. „I read Books, Rey is sick because of the Force, and we don’t have any other possible source of information. It seems to me that you are the one with the force, but I am the one who gets results, maybe you should stop trying to use something which makes Rey sick, and start to think as a normal Person again.“ She showed him her tray. „Please think about my words and let me go to Rey. Maybe this helps, maybe not, but getting some nutrients into her Body can’t be wrong.“

Finn walked out of her Way and stayed in the Galley. Rose brought the tray into the Masters Bedroom, where Rey slept. A medical Droid was monitoring her Condition, because Doctor Kolonia was sleeping in the Crew Cabin. It looked into her direction and asked: „The Patient is sleeping, please don’t wake her up.“

Rose nodded and placed the tray on a counter. She turned back to the bed and decided to sit beside Maz, who was sitting on the left side, on the edge of the bed.

„Finn seems to be worried sick.“ Maz mentioned without turning her sight away from Rey.

The mattress sank under Rose weight, when she sat down. „Yes, I don’t get it why he thinks we wouldn’t be. Just because we don’t feel the Force, doesn’t mean that we are unaffected.“ She shook her Head. „Rey needs us all, now more than ever. And she needs us to be open to every possible solution and I doubt that the plan of the boys will be successful.“

Maz turned around and squinted her eyes. „What did you find out?“

Rose bit her lower lip and looked to the Door behind her. She did tell Finn, that she thinks that Ben Solo is still alive. He didn’t react the Way, she thought he would, but then again, maybe he didn’t believe her either. Maz was older and knew more about the Force, although she was not Force Sensitive. Maybe she would believe her.  
„Well, thanks to R2’s help, I think there is a possibility that Ben Solo is still alive. According to her Books, Exogol has a Force Nexus. That is something where the Force is very strong and the Author thought that Exogol had a Portal to some Place that was called World Chain, which connects some Planets which have a Nexus. I think ... well I think Kylo Ren is in this World Chain Place. According to R2’s Information these World are outside of Time and Space. Maybe he is dying there.“ She looked to Rey. „That would explain why Rey didn’t start dying Months ago, R2 told me that Master Skywalker found out that Dyads live together and die together.“

„I already told you this, when Poe called.“

„Yes, but did you know that the outliving Dyad doesn’t survive longer than 4 Weeks? Rey is overdue by Months. Unless, Kylo Ren is still alive.“

Maz nodded. She followed Rose’s view and said: „You should tell her, I am sure that will give her the Will to fight.“

„But I am unsure how Finn will react, when he realizes that there is a real possibility to bring Kylo Ren back.“

Rey moved and opened her Eyes. „Not good, that’s for sure.“ She sniffled. „What is this?“

Rose smiled. „An old recipe from my Family, my Sister taught me how to do it. My Mother used to make it for both of us when we were sick.“ She stood up and got the Bowl with the now cooler Soup and a Spoon. She looked to the Droid. „Is it okay to give her that Soup?“

„My Sensors tell me that in there are nothing that the Patient isn’t capable to eat. It won’t help, but it won’t hurt either.“  
Rose bit her Lips, what did a Droid understand about homespun remedies? The effectiveness of such things were not scientifical mensurable. She moved back to the Bed. „Should I feed you or do you want to do that yourself?“

Rey sat up and Maz put the Pillows behind her Back, so that she could lean against them. „I think I can manage that myself. But thank you.“ She took the Bowl and began to eat.

„I will inform the Doctor that you are awake, Miss.“ The Droid left the Room.

Rey looked to Rose: „Is it true? Could he still be alive?“

Rose gulped. „I hope so, you are the strongest evidence for his surviving. Neither of you can live, if the other dies.“

Rey smiled and looked a little more alive, just for a Moment, Rose thought she saw some colour in Rey’s Face. But then the Moment was over. „But, where is he?“

„In a Place the Old Jedi called World Chain.“

Rey paused and shook her Head. „That’s not the Name, Luke called it: The World between Worlds.“

Maz shrugged her Shoulders. „Well that does sound better than World Chain Place.“

Rose smiled at that, but when she turned back to Rey, she bit her Lip. „Rey ... can I ask you something personal?“

„Sure“ She started to eat her Soup.

„Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, is your other Half, how do you cope with that, that your arch enemy is the other half of you?“

Rey sighed. „Our ... relationship was never that easy, it is very complicated. During my Time on Anch To I stopped hating him. Actually ... I kinda liked him. Now I know that hating him, means that I hate Part of myself. And I think that comes very close how I felt about him, although I didn’t know it back then.“

Rose knit her brows in wonder and sighed. „Sounds like a Force-thing, Finn could understand.“

Rey shook her Head. „He can’t, he thinks the Force is something that only a few People can feel. But that is not right. The Jedi and Sith can use it, but the Force is everywhere and in everyone, it creates Life and makes it grow. It connects me and Ben, but also you and me, him and Maz, it binds us together in one great Universe and nothing we do it each other is ever just against our Enemies.“

Rose scratched her Chin and murmured: „ When we hurt the First Order we also hurt ourself and inverse.“

Rey giggled. „You understand that right away, but Finn is to focused on his Past, his abduction and brainwashing by the First Order. He can’t see how he tries to destroy something that is part of him and always will be. As long as he can’t accept this part he will never be a Jedi, if I teach him to use the Force, his Anger and Fear about himself, will only lead him into the Dark Side.“

Maz nodded. „That is very foresighted by you.“

Rey looked back into her Bowl and shrugged her Shoulders. „That happens when you are around of Force Ghosts who are nearly 100 years or older. Specially Master Yoda insists on not teaching Finn, as long as he doesn’t let go of his Past.“

Maz laughed. „I can see that, that this old grumpy Swamp-Monkey-Frog insists on that!“

Rey spilled her Soup because she laughed. „He asks who you call Old and Grumpy, you were already a grown up, when he still pooped his nappies as an infant.“

Rose looked back and forth between the two laughing females. „Who is Master Yoda?“

They left the Hyperspace and Rose felt the difference of the speed. An Alarm interrupted her, before Rey could answer her Questions.

„Rose come to the Bridge, we arrived and ... we may have a Problem.“ said Finn through the Comm-Link.

Rose ran to the Bridge. She looked through the Window. Her Heart stopped beating and her breath caught. There was a Star Destroyer of the First Order in the stationary orbit of Kamino.


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a Chapter which contents mostly exposition. This is a Fix-It Sequel to the Sequel-Trilogy of Star Wars, because ONE very important Part of the Heroes Journey is not well done, in every Trilogy that is: The Hero returns Home and shares his knowledge he earned on his Journey. In every single Trilogy that is simply not shown. We can assume that this happens, but in general we don't even get a Hint of that. Because the Prequels are a Tragedy that isn't even supposed to happen, because most tragic Heroes die on their Journey and never return Home to share their Knowledge, someone else does that for them. So actually the only Heroes Journey that ever came to some kind of a conclusion is: Obi-Wans, which is the Reason why I think it is a terrible idea to make a Mini-Series for Disney+ for him.  
> So because I want to conclude the Saga I have to find a conclusion for every Heroes Journey since the Prequels. Means: I have to find a Way to include the Midichlorians. And I found a Way, which will be explained in later Chapters but I beg you, read on. I know Midichlorians are one of the most disliked things in all of Star Wars, which is the Reason they will become in some Way the Antagonist. But today they are just introduced to us as a Problem.

They called them and Rose sat into the Pilot-Seat and opened a transmission. „This is the Emissary, identify yourself, name and affiliation!“ ordered a female Voice.

Finn closed the Comm-link and said: „Ignore them and let us fly straight to the surface!“

„If you close this transmission again, I will order our Medical Droid to tranquilise you a second time! We have no Weapons and only a very rudimentary protection shield. So we MUST talk with them and hope they let us through!“ She mentioned into the direction where Rey’s Room was. „Unless you prefer the other Option, like us being blown up and dead!“

Finn bit on his lips and looked away. Rose turned back to the Communication control and opened the Comm-Link again. „I am sorry, it seems that we have minor Problems with our Communication system. This is the Firehawk, affiliation is Resistance. Captain Rose Tico is speaking.“ Her new rang felt strange on her Tongue. But she assumed that it was just a matter of time, until she was used to it.

„Name your destination and Reason for your appearance in this System.“ Now it was on Rose to bit her Lip, how much could she tell them?

„What is the Name of this Ship?“ Doctor Kalonia asked entering the Bridge.

„It is the Emissary.“ Rose turned her sight from the Windows and saw when the Doctor shoved Finn away. „Why do you ask?“  
Kalonia lifted her forefinger and said: „This is the Firehawk, I am Doctor Harter Kalonia, Major of the Resistance Army. I insist on speaking with General Parnadee.“

„Understand, I will pass on your request to the General. Wait for further Instructions!“ The Comm-Link closed.

Wondering what that all meant, Rose blinked to the Doctor.

„When I argued with Poe, about my Travel route, I met a Lieutenant of the First Order in a Bar. She is the Adjutant of General Parnadee, and they helped me to travel to Rodia. She is reasonable, and we can talk to her, she isn’t like some of these warmonger Generals, which we have on both Sides.“

„She is accountable for the so called ‚Recruiting Program‘ of the Stormtroopers.“ explained Finn and shook his Head. „We can’t trust a General of the First Order!“

Rose looked out the Windows and sighed. „We have no other Choice, this is not a Star fighter, it is a Ship for Diplomats, constructed in a time when that meant something. We must trust them!“  
Finn left the Bridge and the Comm-Link blinked again. Rose opened the Transmission.

„This is General Bellavada Parnadee speaking. I was told your Major wanted to speak with me.“

„Yes I did. It is good to hear your Voice General Parnadee, this is Doctor Harter Kalonia, Major of the Resistance Army. I wanted to speak with you because you already know our reason of appearance in this System.“

„I assume you refer to the dying Jedi Rey, we talked about, when we met. So how can the Kaminoan help her?“

„Her Condition is ... seriously dangerous. We hope to clone her Body and transfer her Consciousness into her new Body.“ There was a Pause and Rose looked worried to the Doctor, she smiled reassuring. Rose hoped that General Parnadee was the Person as Doctor Kalonia did describe her.

„Doctor, we have our own business on this Planet, can you assure me, that you and your Companions won’t interfere with that?“

„As long as you can assure me that you won’t arrest us? Or your Allies.“

„Kamino is like Rodia a neutral Planet who will support every Person and Ship in need. The Contract was signed today, I and Major D’Acy were the authorities of signatory in this Case.“ explained General Parnadee and Rose felt very relieved.

„General, I am Captain Rose Tico, request permission to speak.“

„Newly promoted, am I right? Permission granted Captain.“

Rose looked to Kalonia, her Eyes were big of surprise. But the Doctor just nodded in the direction of the Microphone. Rose gulped and answered. „Yes, General. Just a few Days ago. I am the commissioned Officer for this Mission. I wish I could assure you that none of us will interfere with your Business, but maybe you are aware of the Deserter FN-2187, he is part of this Mission. I am afraid he will not listen to the Voice of Reason when it comes to ... well, I am pretty sure that we can’t keep him out of your business.“

The transmission paused and Rose began to nervously drum with her fingers. She did tell the General the Truth because she knew they would be lie if they assured her about that. If Finn realized that there were First Order Officers on the Planet he would start to investigate and try to stop their Business from happening.

„This is the Emissary.“ It wasn’t the Voice of the General, but the One from before. „General Parnadee allows you to land Firehawk, but only under the supervision of a Stormtrooper Company.“

„A hole Company? Isn’t that a little to big for the supervision for nine People? I mean that’s sixty soldiers.“ responded the Doctor.

„Sorry Major ... Doctor Kalonia, but the General never takes Risks. She said, this or you wait until we leave the Planet. And according to my Information, that could take until tomorrow.“

„Do we have this time?“ asked Rose, although she already knew the Answer.

Doctor Kalonia shook her Head. „I am afraid we have not. We have to create a Clone and that will take Time in itself. So I guess we will have a Company with us.“  
Rose nodded. She turned to the Microphone. „Tell the General that we agree. Please give us Access to the Planets Communications, so that we can arrange our Landing.“

„Understand, the Communication is open now.“

Rose looked to Doctor Kalonia. „Prepare Rey for the Landing, we should be as fast as possible.“

Kalonia nodded and left the Bridge, Rose called the air traffic Safety and got the Coordinates of their Landing place. It was a Cloning facility in the Northern Hemisphere of the Planet. Because it didn’t have dry surface, they would have to land on a floating Landing Place after a Troopship brought the Company there. Rose had a bad feeling in her gut, why did General Parnadee think she needed to send a hole Company?

* * *

Rose watched how the Company of Stormtroopers arrived and walked out of the Troopship. When the Ship took off and left, Rose started the Autopilot to land on the platform. She took a deep breath and left the Pilot seat. She went down to the boarding ramp.

Rey lay on a Gurney and was covered with a Blanket, she shivered. „Are you okay?“ asked Rose and wanted to touch her Shoulder.

Rey stopped her from doing so. „No! If you touch me my instincts will drain your life Force from you.“

Rose took her Hand back. „Okay, but are you okay?“

Rey shivered again. „It’s cold on this Planet.“

Kalonia laughed a bit. „No, it is not cold, you are just feeling Cold because you grow up on a Dessert Planet the amount of humidity on this Planet is unfamiliar for you. So your Body tries to warn you about something new and wants you to cover you in Cloth.“

„Would it harm her, if we give her another Blanket?“ asked Finn.

„Actually it would end in her Body becoming to warm, which is something her Body can’t deal with it, it would be like an artificial fever.“

Rey sighed and enwrapped herself more into the blanket. „Well, at least I have one Cover of Cloth.“ A rumble indicated that they landed on the Platform and the Boarding ramp opened. The first thing they saw were two Stormtroopers.

„I have a bad feeling about this.“ murmured Finn.

„Took you long enough for that. I have this feeling since Poe had the idea.“ answered Rose and walked down the Ramp.

„It isn’t a bad idea!“

„Although we have only limited Options, it is still a bad idea. Trying to outwit an almighty force, without knowing it, is always a bad idea!“ she answered his argument. Two Kaminoans came out of the Facility Entrance, in the golden Light of the Sunset there Skin looked shiny, like wet rubber. One of them had blue Pupils, instead of the more common grey Pupils.

When the pair arrived the One with the blue Pupils said: „Welcome, my Name is Voc Na, I am the Manager of this Facility and will be the responsible Scientist for this Cloning Process. And this is my Assistant, Sol Ne she will be responsible that you are comfortable during your visit.“

Rose smiled and started to introduce them. „I am Rose Tico, Captain of the Resistance Army, I am the commissioned Officer. These are Colonel Finn, he is here off duty, in emotional support of that Woman, our Patient Jedi Master Rey Skywalker ...“

„Skywalker? Like Luke Skywalker or Anakin Skywalker?“ asked Voc Na and hold a Hand to his Chest.

Confused by this Reaction Rose looked to Doctor Kalonia, who shook her Head as an answer of the unspoken question.

Rose turned back to the Kaminoan Scientist. „Well, yes ... why do you ask?“

Voc Na blinked and said: „Because it could mean that we can’t clone her.“

„What? Why not?“ asked Finn.

The two Kaminoans looked at each other and then turned back to them. Rose got the impression that there was something that made these two uncomfortable. „Please follow us, we explain it in one of the Laboratory.“ said Sol Ne. She and Voc Na lead the Way. The Stormtrooper Company accompanied them and walked like two giant millipedes. One on each Side.  
Rose looked at one of them, the Black and White Uniform had an orange shimmer in the light of the Sunset. She wondered if her Cousin had ever worn a Uniform like that, he had been a Sniper, not a normal Soldier like these guys. It was almost a romantic Picture how they marched in lock-step, if it wouldn’t remind her that this War was still going on. On Worlds like Tatooine and Rodia it was so easy to forget, that there was still a Cold War in the Galaxy.  
But the cold artificial light in the facility destroyed any romantic thoughts Rose had about these Troopers. They were all like Finn, kidnapped children, trained and brainwashed by a military dictatorship.

The corridor they walked through was all white, only some metal baulks or door lintels broke the whiteness. Everything was so clean that Rose felt like an unwelcome intruder, like a Virus in a healthy Body.  
They arrived at their destination, a Laboratory. Sol Ne opened the Door and they walked in. On different Tables stood jars and electronic equipment Rose never saw in her Life, most of them looked like something she would find described in a Horror Story. Some Stormtrooper stayed outside the Laboratory, because they didn’t fit in.

„As some of you may know we Kaminoans build an Army of Clones for the Old Republic, before the Empire.“ explained Voc Na. Sol Ne activated a Hologram, which showed a Man with mandalorian Armour. He had a tan skin tone and dark short Hair. „The Original DNA came from a Human by the Name Jango Fett. He was an Ally of the Separatist Alliance and died in the Battle of Geonosis.“

Finn rolled with his Eyes. „Yes, and the Republic won the War against them, but because of a Jedi-Conspiracy Emperor Palpatine ...“

„What you referring to is the Propaganda, which was spread by the Emperor after the Clone Wars. In Fact, it was a Jedi who ordered this Army, he knew that the Separatist Alliance was led by a Sith, although he thought it was a former Jedi, known as Count Dooku under is his Sith-Alias Darth Tyranus.“ interrupted Sol Ne. She showed two other holographic Pictures, both were old Man.

Voc Na shook his Head. „The Jedi who ordered this Army, probably didn’t know, that the true danger lay inside the Republic, because Emperor Palpatine was the Sith Master of Darth Tyranus and later Darth Vader. But nobody in the Jedi Council realized it, until it was too late and the so called Jedi-Conspiracy under the Lead of Jedi Master Mace Windu, led to the execution of Order 66, when nearly all Clones started to attack the Jedi and tried to eradicate them.“

Sol Ne nodded. „Our Historians think, that Mace Windu realized that Emperor Palpatine was a Sith and tried to arrest him. They underestimated him and failed in that attempt.“

Rose raised her Hand and asked: „Why didn’t the Jedi realize it earlier?“

„Because of their Hubris and hypocrisy.“ answered Rey, she tried to sit up. Doctor Kalonia pressed some Buttons on the Gurney and it transformed into a Chair. Rey looked over her Shoulder. „Thank you.“ She turned her view back to the Kaminoans and Rose. „Luke told me about the failure of the Jedi, they couldn’t believe that a Sith Master would hide right under their Nose. The very short Version of the Story is: They created their own destruction by taking Force-senstive Children from their Families when they were infants, the Jedi were not so popular in the last Days of the Republic. Actually some thought that they were the Bad guys in that Conflict, not the righteous ones.“

Finn shook his Head. „That can’t be true.“

„It is a very short Version of the history, but it is true.“ said Voc Na. He nodded to Sol Ne.  
His Assistant pressed some Buttons and the Hologram showed something else, some small points which swam in some kind of Fluid. They created Patterns, it looked like they danced to a Music only they heard. „What you see now are animalcules, they are called Midichlorians. They live in every single Form of Life, the Jedi believed that they created Life itself. We don’t know much about these microscopic beings, in fact we only know that every Force sensitive Person has a bunch of them in their Organism.“ explained Sol Ne.

„The Jedi who ordered the Clone Army, didn’t order an Army of normal Human Beings first. Actually, he wanted a Force sensitive Army of Jedi. But when we tried to clone him, not a single Clone of him survived. The Reason for that were these small Creatures, they interfere with the Cloning Process and make it impossible to clone Force sensitive Beings. The first Clone which survived was a Version of him that wasn’t force sensitive.“

„You mean you can save Rey, but the Price are her Powers?“ asked Finn.

Rose could not believe what she heard, slowly she turned her whole Body to confronting Finn. She took a deep breath to calm herself and asked him with a fake smile: „Do you want to say, that Rey only value are her Force-Powers?“

Finn looked with big scared Eyes between her and Rey back and Forth. Rose couldn’t see Rey’s Face, but she could imagine that the Woman looked as furious as she felt right now. „No, but ... how is she supposed to teach me about the Force, when she isn’t force sensitive any longer?“ he looked to Rey. „Please, there must be a Way to have both.“

„Sometimes we have to choose.“ said Doctor Kalonia. „And I think, every Version of Rey is worth saving. But ultimately it is her Decision, it is her Life. We can’t make this decision for her, no matter what we want.“  
Rose looked to Rey and saw it, even before she said the words.

Rey gulped and looked to the Kaminoans. „I know that with me, a lot of Knowledge will be lost, and I am really thankful to the Kaminoans for this opportunity.“ She sighed. „But, no matter what we do, in the End the Force can’t be outwitted. My death will happen, one way or another. It is the destiny of us all, I accept that, and I am ready for it, whenever it happens.“ She gulped again. „But I will not try to avoid death. You see I am not a Skywalker by Blood, but by Decision. My Grandfather was Emperor Palpatine, and he did everything he did, in Order to avoid Death. If I choose this path, which you are offering me, I will become like him and that‘s the exact thing I don’t want at all. This is why I have to decline your offering.“


	6. ST-1035

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now got Grammarly and I hope that improves my writing and helps with the reading for my Readers.

Rose understood Rey’s decision, didn’t mean she liked it. She cried herself into asleep that night. The next morning she sat down into the Pilot Seat and looked to the Communication System. She needed to talk, but to whom? Finn was here, but he tried to convince Rey that her decision was wrong, which was right, from his Point of view, but Rey was a Jedi and Rose was pretty sure to accept their Fate and don’t fight it, was written in one of Reys Books. Kaydel was on a Diplomatic Mission with Poe, Larma D’Arcy was already on her Way to a Battlefield were Resistance and First Order fought recently for an uninhabited Planet, in Rose’s Mind that was a waste of their resources. Leia was dead, Chewie was on Kashyyk and awaited his second Child with his Wife, Rey was deadly sick and Doctor Kalonia still slept in the Crew Cabin. She didn’t know what Lando and Janna were doing at the moment, but given their actual Mission of reintegrating deserting Stormtroopers, they probably didn’t have time for her either. But there was one person she could talk too, although he had his problems. She groaned and opened a Com-Link to her Cousin.

It took some time until his Holographic Image appeared and he mumbled: „Dameron it is three O’Clock in the Morning, for the last time, I won’t work as an assassin for the Resistance, I never wanted to be a sniper for the First Order in the first place!“ His Face was fully hidden in a Pillow, which proofed his current attempt to find some Sleep.

„Good Morning Melvin, this is Rose it is six O’Clock on Kamino. And I am proud to hear that you finally told me why you dislike Poe Dameron so much.“ she answered and Melvins Face appeared from the Pillow, faster than a Rocket took off. His face wasn‘t as long as Paiges was, it reminded her of an Egg. He was more tanned than herself and Paige and she wondered if he inherited that from his Father’s Side. He still had a military short Cut because he liked it that Way, but Rose was convinced that long Hair would suit him well.

„Rose?“ He looked on his Chronometer. „It is three Hours and one Minute in the Morning, why are you calling? Shouldn’t you be on a rescuing mission?“

Rose sighed. „I am and it doesn’t go well at the moment and I need to talk to somebody. I hoped you would listen.“

He blinked, otherwise his Face remained his stoic expression. „If you need any advice, I am the wrong person. I need Advice for my Day to day Life and a good Therapist ... at least according to your Doctor Kalonia.“

„I don’t need advice, I just need to get these Thoughts and Worries out of my system and talking helps a bit. And Doctor Kalonia thinks you need someone to talk to, and Therapists do this as a Profession to earn their Credits. She believes that you should open up to someone you trust.“ Rose understood that he had Problems to understand the daily life outside the Military, but his bigger Problem was his silence. He had big issues with Communication between other People and him.

„I trust you.“ he said.

„But you don’t talk with me.“ She rubbed her forehead.

„I talk now.“

She groaned. „Melvin, that’s not how it works, you should talk about your Problems, what you like or don’t like. Your Thoughts ... you...“ She sighed and massaged her temples. She put her hands together in front of her face and said: „Look, from now on, you will talk with me. Every single Conversation between us will start with YOU telling me something you don’t like and then we try to find a solution. After that, I tell you something about my thoughts and Problems. And we start with this right now!“

„Okay, but didn’t you call because you have a problem and you wanted to talk about that and now for some reason, we talk about my Problems?“ He talked slowly and it was obvious for Rose, that she confused him. „Am I supposed to understand this logic?“

„No!“ Rose shook her head.

„Ah ... well I have a Problem with the Name you gave me.“ He said and looked at her with eyes full of expectation.

Rose sighed, she had a feeling that this would be a long call. „Well, why do you have a problem with it?“

He shrugged. „I don’t like it. Why did you give it to me?“

„Because your Identification was MV-1712. I wanted to use your two Characters and Melvin was the only Male Name I knew with an M and a V.“

He bit his lower Lip and asked: „I want to give myself a new name, I thought about Murmik Tico.“

Rose shrugged her Shoulders. „If you like this Name, I am okay with that. To be honest, I just didn’t want to call you MV-1712 every time we talk with each other.“

„Okay, so ... now that we talked about my problem. We can talk about you.“

Rose sighed and told him about the meeting with the Kaminoans and the First Order. Murmik nodded occasionally and knit his Brows when she mentioned General Parnadee.  
„Well, now you know everything. Any thoughts?“

„I thought I am not supposed to give you any advice.“

„You aren’t, but I want to know your thoughts about the presence of the First Order on this Planet. You frowned when I mentioned General Parnadee, that made me curious.“

Murmik sighed and looked away. „You know that Parnadee is responsible for the recruitment of Stormtroopers?“

„Yes Finn mentioned it.“

Murmik turned his Face back to her. „Well, she was never included in our Training, before Supreme Leader Ren demoted General Hux and gave Parnadee full Control about the Stormtrooper-Program. One Day, I was called, I had to shoot another Trooper who went Berserk on his Comrades. I got a special Weapon, one that only tranquillizes people. I shot the Trooper and Parnadee called for Hux, I don’t know why, but the Trooper was back on duty after two weeks. Since Hux is dead I have had a lot of such calls and these Troopers never were reintegrated into our Ranks. I think Hux integrated something in our Training, that allows him to control these kinds of outbursts and for some reason, he is substantial for it.“

Rose rubbed her chin. „You think they clone Hux?“

Murmik shrugged. „It is a possibility, but I don’t want Finn to interfere with that. If that Clone is used to bring these Troopers back to their Senses than it is something good. But I am afraid our favorite Deserter won’t understand that.“

Rose agreed, Finn wasn’t quite as much involved in the Stormtrooper-reintegration as Janna, neither was Murmik, but her Cousin didn’t fight against the First Order and he was persistent in his Opinion that the best way to end this Cold War, was to simply ignore it. „I talk with Parnadee today because we will travel back to the base. Rey doesn’t want to be cloned, so there is no reason to stay.“

Murmik nodded. „Okay. See you at the Base.“

„See you there.“ Rose closed the Com-Link and looked out of the window, into the Sky. She paused when she saw a second Star Destroyer beside the Emissary. She jumped out of the Seat and called for R2.  
The Astro-Mech-Droid rolled out of the Droid-Holder.

„Make everything ready for Takeoff, I have a bad feeling about the second Star Destroyer in the Orbit. It could be that we brought ourselves into an inner fight for Power, between two Generals.“

R2 rolled to the Turbolift and beeped something Rose hoped was a positive Confirmation. She walked down the Ramp and was immediately accompanied by two Stormtroopers. She ran to Rey’s Room. Where Finn still tried to convince her. „Finn, take Rey and put her onto our gurney, we should be ready to leave this planet as fast as it is possible.“

„What? NO!“

„A second Star Destroyer is in the Orbit and I am pretty sure we are in one of these fights between Generals for Power in the First Order. I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna be here if they starting to fight.“

Finn gulped. „Okay, can you ...“

„No time for that. This Trooper will help you. I must talk with our Host about the Presence of the First Order here. I am pretty sure they are in mortal danger.“ She left the room, to search for either Voc Na or Sol Ne. For an important Clone Facility, there was very few Scientist in here. She saw an old Human who looked on a Datapad and screamed after her: „Don’t run in the Corridors!“

„Sorry! No Time!“ She wondered what a Human Scientist did in a Kamioan Clone Facility. When she ran into a Kaminoan. „Are you Sol Ne?“

„Yes, is something wrong with your Friend?“

„No, but there is a new Star Destroyer in the Orbit. I want to make sure that we are safe.“ She raised her hand to stop Sol Ne from interrupting her. „I know that this Planet is a neutral zone, but on both sides there are warmongers who would ignore such an agreement, just to hurt the other Side of the Conflict. It happened before and I don’t want it to happen now!“

Sol Ne sighed and nodded. „Follow me.“

She led Rose to a Laboratory. Voc Na spoke via holographic Com-Link with a Black First Order Officer. She looked stern and worried at the same time.

„I assure you, your Order is safe here.“

„General Quinn wants to destroy the Stormtrooper-Program, without that Clone he will be successful! I would feel much safer if he would be on my Ship!“

Rose recognized the Voice. That was General Parnadee. She walked to Voc Na. „General Parnadee?“ she asked.

„Captain Tico, what are you doing here?“

„I am concerned because of the second Star Destroyer and wanted to know if we are still safe on this Planet.“

„It is a neutral Zone!“ said Voc Na.

„I know that and you do. But does the General of the other Star Destroyer know and respect that?!“

„Quinn may be a warmonger, but his Perses isn’t a thread to my Emissary.“

„But it is a Thread to the Firehawk, it is just a J-type diplomatic Barge. Forgive me, General, when I know too well that there are warmongers on both sides of this Conflict!“

The General paused and looked to her left Side. „You didn’t mention that her Ship is a Naboo Cruiser of the J-Series.“

„Sorry General, I didn’t think that it would matter.“ explained a Soldier from the Off.

The General turned her attention back to Rose, now it seemed that she wasn‘t so worried anymore, now that the crinkles on her Forehead were gone, she looked more determined. „You have a J-Type Cruiser from Naboo, does it have the amorphous alloy which allowed these Ships to avoid being detected by long-range sensors?“

Rose frowned her brows. „Yes, why?“

The General sighed. She looked on her feet, she bit her lip and turned back to Rose. „Because I need your Help. General Quinn is determined to replace the Stormtroopers with the Sith Troopers from the Unknown Regions. That’s why he tries to destroy the Clone which I ordered from this Facility. I am unsure, do you know about our recent struggles with the Stormtroopers?“

Rose nodded. „My Cousin mentioned that this was the Reason he deserted.“ that wasn’t entirely true, but Rose hoped it was enough explanation for General Parnadee at the Moment.

„Hux integrated a trigger in the training of the Stormtroopers, it serves as some kind of reboot, if they lose their common sense and go berserk against every living Thing, even their Comrades. We know the Triggerphrase, but for some reason, it doesn’t work without Hux. We must make sure that Quinn doesn’t destroy this Clone. We don’t have any more samples that the Kaminoans could use for their cloning Process.“ She took a deep breath. „Would you please bring the Clone somewhere safe?“

Rose thought shortly about it. „Well, what would you give me, if I do that?“

General Parnadee frowned. „I ... don’t know, what do you want?“

„Pieces of information about the Deserters, anything you have that could help us find out who they are.“ said Rose, she bit her Lips.

„Well, that seems fair. But only if you help me to get into Contact with Lando Calrissian.“ answered the General, she raised her hand. „I don’t want to kill him if you are worried about that, but we don’t have time for any further explanation!“

„Okay, I bring the Clone to our Home Base, ... unless you know where that is?“

Parnadee shook her Head. „We don’t, that seems like the best idea so far. But how will you explain his presence there to your General?“

„That won’t be a problem, believe me. Dameron isn’t at the Base, at the Moment and my Cousin takes Care of our livestock, he will guard the Clone until we meet again.“

Parnadee shortly nodded and turned to Voc Na. „Can the Clone be transported?“

„I think so, but it would be better if one of my Scientists would accompany him.“ He looked to Sol Ne. „Please find Doctor Pershing, he is the best choice in this case.“ Sol Ne left the Room in a Hurry.  
Voc Na looked to Rose. „I will give you some instructions which must be followed if you don’t want the Clone to be damaged.“ He then turned to Parnadee’s holographic image. „How much time can you give us?“

General Parnadee smirked. „How much do you need?“ She smoothed the folds on her uniform. „Well, I will make sure that no one interferes with your escape. We see each other again Rose Tico. Voc Na, thank you for everything.“

„May the Force be with you General.“

Parnadee raised a Brow and opened her mouth, closed it again and shook her head. „Yeah, whatever, Good Luck to all of us!“ She ended the transmission.

Voc Na turned to Rose. „Follow me and listen, we don’t have much time.“

Rose raised her left hand and got her Communicator out of her trousers Pocket. „Firehawk, here is Rose. R2 can you hear me?“

From the other Side came some beeps.

„Listen, I have a very important Conversation with Voc Na, he is the Manager of this Facility. He explains some things to me and I need you to record every single thing. Can BB-8 manage the rest of the preparations for Takeoff on his own?“

„Yes!“ beeped R2 in his Binary Code.

She gave the Communicator to Voc Na. „This Way the possibility of something going wrong is not so high.“

„You are a very capable person, I am impressed.“ Voc Na instructed her how and when the Clone had to learn specific abilities, like reading or social skills like empathy, while they were on their way to the Room where the Clone of Hux was.

When Voc Na was done with his Instructions they were in a Turbolift. Rose bit her Lips and asked the Question she wanted to know since she learned that Hux was cloned. „Will he be like Hux?“

Voc Na blinked and he rocked his head to and fro. „Well, I don’t know this. Who we are is the sum of our experiences, everything we learn shapes the Person we will become. Clone ST-1035 may become just like the Original.“ He shook his head. „But honestly I doubt that.“

„Why?“

„Because Armitage Hux was raised by Brendol Hux. General Parnadee gave me a very detailed report about that Man. He was a sadistic Monster who felt empowered and pleasure by humiliating other people, especially the ones who were subordinates to him. According to this report Hux has been exposed to his Fathers cruelty daily. He had very few friends because no one was brave enough to speak against that Man. Only one Woman showed that Boy ever some kind of kindness, her Name was Rae Sloane.“ Voc Na nodded. „I believe if you will take care of ST-1035 with kindness, generosity and honesty, you will have a very loyal Companion in him.“

Rose nodded, she understood, it was up to her and Murmik to prevent the ascendency of another Monster with the Name Hux. „I will do my best.“

„I know you will. But why does this sound, like a surrender?“ wondered Voc Na.

„Because when I thought about becoming a Mother, I never thought it would be for a Clone.“ Rose explained and looked to her feet.

The Turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened. The Old Man, Rose met earlier on the Corridors, and Sol Ne stood before them. A big Container was in between them. Rose went to one side of the Container, in it, there was a Fluid, possibly Bacta. The Clone in it looked exactly like the Man Rose remembered from her encounter on the Supremacy, just with fewer Clothes.

„Do you have any Clothes we could give him when he comes out of that?“ she asked curiously.

„We will figure something out, but not at the moment.“ said the human Scientist. „Doctor Amis Pershing, nice to meet you, Captain Tico.“  
They brought the Container into the Turbolift. Voc Na gave Rose her Communicator back. „R2, we need a Blanket when I arrive at the Boarding Ramp ... or better before I leave the Facility. And don’t tell Finn anything about this. He will just try to kill Stace.“

R2 Beeped an answer. „Listen R2, I can understand it when you are beeping a Yes, everything else is a No for me. Just make sure that one of you Droids is at the Entrance of the Facility with a Blanket.“ She put her Communicator back into her Trousers Pocket.

„Who is Stace?“, asked Sol Ne.

Rose mentioned with her Hand to the Clone. „Everyone meets Stace, he is the Clone of Armitage Hux. I refuse to call him ST-1035 and ST are the two alphabetic characters in his Identification number. Ace is the transformation of his Numbers into Letters. One is A, Zero has no Letter, Three is C and Five is E. Together that becomes Stace.“

The Doors of the Turbolift opened again and two Stormtroopers waited there. „General Parnadee gave us the Order to escort you to your ship.“

Rose turned around to face Voc Na. „You should evacuate this Place. I don’t think that this General Quinn will spare it, no matter if the Clone is here or not.“

„Don’t worry, only I, Sol Ne and Pershing lived here. Our Prime Minister suspected something like this and wanted to be sure that as few lives as possible were in Danger. We will leave immediately.“ He looked to Pershing. „Please inform, your Leader that this Place is safe again and free.“

Pershing nodded. „Goodbye, Voc Na, Sol Ne. May the Force be with you.“

The Kaminoans nodded and said their Good Bye before they parted. One of the Stormtroopers covered the Container with a Canvas.

„Better when nobody sees it.“ said the Trooper.

„Him! Better when nobody sees him! He is a Person and deserves to be treated like that.“ said Rose and put her hands on her Hips.

„He never treated us like Humans!“

Rose pointed to the Container. „I get that you mean Armitage Hux, but this Man just looks like him. Who he will be, is not decided yet. And it is my responsibility that he never becomes a Monster like Armitage Hux. So you do what I say if you want to help me with that!“

The Trooper stood still. Rose wondered what he thought, but no matter what, she was determined to show the World that a Man could change, especially when he wasn’t the man everyone wanted to see in him.  
„Yes Mam.“ said the Trooper.

„If we want this Person to survive, we should evacuate ourselves at once.“ suggested Pershing.

The four walked down the Corridor and one of the Stormtrooper mentioned: „General Parnadee said we could leave with you if you need help and we want to.“

„I won’t stop you and I only need your Help, if you want to help me.“ answered Rose.

„Well, then consider us your confederates ... but to make this clear, we are your Confederates, we support you, not the Resistance!“ said one of the Troopers. Rose nodded but kept running.

They arrived at the Landing Platform, Finn came out of the Ship. Then the first Shots hit the Water. „What the ...“

Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the Firehawk. „No time for that!“

She looked around in the Ship. „R2 close the Ramp, we must take off now!“ She jumped into the Turbolift.

In the Cockpit, she heard BB-8 who told her about the movement of some Tie-Fighters. „They come back!“

Rose opened a Com-Link. „Finn, help Doctor Pershing to secure the Container and hurry up, we have Company!“

„What is even happening?“

„No time for that, do as I say!“ The engine started and the Firehawk took off. She closed the Com-Link and said: „BB-8 give me the Peres on Communication Channel, I have an idea.“  
She heard the Tie-Fighter and hoped that they would be as bad at targeting as the Stormtroopers.

„Channel is open!“

„This is the Firehawk, why do you attack us?“ said Rose.

„This is the Peres, according to General Quinns Orders, no Ship is allowed to leave the Planet. Until he allows it. We command you to land on the Plattform and close your engines down.“

„I deliver a Clone to the Other Side of the Planet, we must fly now. I don’t intend to leave the Planet. Please ask your General if he could make an exception!“

„Fire is closed down, wait for further Instruction in that Area.“

The Link was closed and Rose took a deep breath. At least they stopped shooting, that was a success. She bought them time and opened a Com-Link to the Cargo Hold. „Finn, is the Container secured?“

„Yes, but what is going on here? That Doctor didn’t allow me to see her Face ...“

„This is not Rey’s Clone, it is a different one, which was ordered before we arrived here. And we will deliver it now, because General Parnadee and General Quinn are in some kind of Combat, regarding their position in the First Order.“ There was some random Noise in the Speaker, Rose frowned and looked to the Sky. Their Enemies might have listened to their Conversations. „Listen, Finn, go to the Conference Seating or into Reys Quarters, just make sure you sit when we fly to Corellia, R2 told me that our Life support-Systems need some repairs.“

„Wouldn’t it be better to fly to Naboo for something like that?“ asked Finn and Rose could hear his Confusion through the Speaker.

„Yes, but Corellia has the larger Spaceport and we will hopefully find a Parking Lot that is cheap enough for us to afford. Since Rodia our financial prospects are bad.“ That wasn’t entirely true, but she hoped that the eavesdropper believed it and would let them go.

„What are you talking about? Poe gave us enough money to buy a small Village.“

Skeptical Rose raised one Eyebrow and said: „I am not sure what you learned about the economic Power of fallen Political Systems in your Stormtrooper-training, but usually their Money lose in terms of currency. What we have is not enough to rent a flat, it may be enough to buy a small dinner if you are satisfied with Portions from Jakku.“

Finn groaned on the other side. „Okay, but then we come back!“

Rose saw that an incoming Call was in the Communication System and said: „We shall see. Just get your bum into a seat before we fly away.“ She closed that Connection and opened the other Channel. „This is the Firehawk, who is speaking.“

„This is the Peres, General Quinn allows you to leave the Planet under the condition to know your Clones Identification.“

Rose sighed. „Well, I have to ask the Scientist who will supervise this delivery. Please wait for a moment.“ The Officer on the other side of the Channel agreed and Rose closed the Communication and left the Cockpit.  
The Doctor sat with the two Stormtroopers in the Conference seating and Rose was glad that Finn didn’t join them. She went to him and asked: „Doctor Pershing, can you give me an Identification that is real, but not our Clones identification?“

„Well, yes TK-2199, he is ordered but still in the making. But unlike with this Clone, we didn’t record the development. I assume that is needed for our permission to leave this Planet.“ He answered and scratched his chin.

„Yes, they monitoring our Communications, that’s why I had to come myself, thank you, Doctor.“ Rose left and went back to the Cockpit and told the Peres the Identification.

After a short time of waiting, Rose got Permission to fly away. She assumed that the General got the Information that their Clone wasn’t the one he searched for. So they allowed them to fly away. Rose instructed the Navicomputer to set a Course to Corellia, just in case that they would track them.

When she got the Information from the Computer that everything was ready, she took a deep breath and initiated the Hyperdrive.


	7. Family

They arrived at Ajan Kloss after ten Hours of Hyperdrive, they stopped at Corellia and refuelled, now their tanks were empty and Rose felt so beat-up that she believed if she laid her head on a pillow she would lose consciousness. But she had to bring the Container with the Clone to her cousin. After they landed, she called him. But he didn’t answer, so she left the Cockpit with heavy feet and went to the Cargo Hold.  
R2 beeped when he saw her. She sighed. „For the last time, I don’t understand you.“

„He said that I am here.“ said Murmik and came into her View. He smirked and said: „You look, terrible Cousin.“

She laughed. „Believe me I feel much worse.“ She went to him and hugged him. „It is good to see you.“ He was small for a man, not much taller than her and a few inches smaller than Finn. But he had broad shoulders and pelvis, that his appearance make him look like a little Bear.  
  
He reciprocates the Hug and whispered: „I know about the Clone, don’t worry.“  
  
It felt like a heavyweight was gone from her shoulders. Rose sighed relieved and was so thankful to the Force that it brought her, Murmik.  
  
„Hei, what are you two whispering about?“ asked Finn.  
  
Murmik left her out of his embracement and turned to Finn. „For someone who defected from the First Order, you are highly suspicious about someone who did the same.“  
  
„I am only suspicious about you, not Renegades in general.“ answered Finn and came near them.  
  
Her Cousin narrowed his Eyes. „Oh, so you are suspicious because I refuse to kill Stormtroopers and fight against the First Order. Well, guess what: I hate it to kill people, that’s the Reason I defected. So if I would fight for the resistance my defection would be redundant.“  
  
Finn came closer, Rose could saw his five o’clock shadow. „We need good Soldiers and you were one of the best Snipers of the First Order.“  
  
„I want to fight for Peace and I am pretty sure that shooting People isn’t the right way to make that happen.“ Someone coughed behind Finn. Murmik looked away and behind Finn. Rose followed his view and saw Doctor Pershing and the two Stormtroopers.  
  
„Excuse me, but we should bring the Clone somewhere else, I am sure the Resistance needs this Ship for other Missions as well.“ said Pershing.  
  
„Okay, I take the Troopers to Lando, so that he can start his research for their past. Then you can sleep in the barracks.“ said Finn.  
  
One of the Stormtroopers took off her Helmet and showed her Pale skin and white Hair. „In my case research won’t be necessary, I was abducted at the age of ten and know that I come from the Planet Darthomir. My People hide away from Outsiders since the Clone Wars. Back then a General of the Separatists nearly wiped out our Race, we recovered but the angst and scepticism of Outsiders are still present. I could convince the First Order that I am the last of my kind, otherwise they would have finished what the Separatists started.“  
  
Rose gulped, she was caught off guard by her statement. She knew that many War Crimes happened during the Clone Wars, she just never imagined that something like that could have happened without a Planet killer Weapon like Death Star Lasers.  
  
The other Stormtrooper also lifted his Helmet and showed them his Olive Skin and blue eyes, he had a bald head, but his bushy brows were black. „And according to the Droids, I show features of the Mirilians. I was very small when I was bought from a slave trader. I don’t think your Man can find something about my Origin.“  
  
Murmik went to the Man and touched his right Arm. „You never know, at least give him the chance to try!“  
  
The Man gulped and nodded. „But, we don’t want to fight against our Brothers and Sisters in Arms. We defected not, to fight against them.“  
  
„Until you two leave us, you can live with me at the Farm.“  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled together. The Man took the Woman’s Hand. „Well, actually we hoped that you may help us in a different way.“  
  
„We wanna get married and settle down.“ explained the woman.  
  
„What?“ Finn ran to the two and looked back and forth between the couple. „But, what about the First Order?“  
  
The Couple shrugged. „What about them?“  
  
„They will never let you go, you will always on the run and living in fear.“  
  
„Actually General Parnadee allowed us to elope and live where ever we want. As long as we don’t start to fight for the Resistance.“ said the Man.  
Rose bit her Lips and tried not to laugh.  
  
Confused Murmik looked to her. „Can you call that an elopement if someone allows and knows about it?“  
  
„I am not sure about that, but maybe we could discuss this on our way to the Farm. I am really tired and wanna go to sleep.“  
  
„That is a good idea, we all should go to sleep. Mister Tico, would you help me to bring the Container with Clone ST-1035 to the Farm? I want to start the Awakening-Process and when he awakes, it would be better if not to many people are around him. It could be overwhelming for him.“  
  
Murmik nodded and looked at Finn. „Not all of us want to fight and you should not look down on us because of that. Our goals in Life are not less important than yours, just because they are different.“  
Finn snorted and shook his head. „As long as the First Order is out there, you won’t accomplish these goals. We have to protect what we love!“  
  
Rose clenched her Fists and walked over to him. He turned to her and she slapped him in the face. „We must protect what we love, but there are more Ways than yours to do that!“ She looked to Doctor Pershing. „Come on, let us go, if I stay any longer I might do something I regret.“  
  
He nodded. And together with Murmik and the male Stormtrooper, they left the Firehawk.

The Farm wasn’t far away from the actual Base, but this time it felt much longer for Rose. She already knew she was exhausted, but she didn’t know how much. The Farm was one simple House, construction of steel and concrete. But the Housetop was made of thatching, that Way it wasn’t easy to spot from above. It looked a little weird, but Rose loved it.  
  
The Animals slept already in the bawn enlightened by the Moonlight. Some looked up when they came near them, but other than that, everything was peaceful and quiet. Nearby was a Waterfall which fell into a little Lake and it soothed Rose’s nerves. She stopped and leaned against the Fence of the bawn. She sighed and felt how the tense left her Body.  
  
„Everything okay?“, asked Pershing and stood still by her Side. The Container went on and Rose looked at him. Her Cousin looked over his shoulder to make sure she was okay.  
  
„Just very much exhausted and tired. Nothing a good sleep can cure.“ She went on and thought about the Clone, she was responsible for him. „When will he awake?“  
  
„I will start the Program inside this ... Hut? House? ... Sorry, but I never saw anything like this. I am not sure how to call it.“ They came closer and he asked: „Is this Roof even rainproofed? It doesn’t look like it.“  
  
„But it is, I did spend a lot of rainy Evenings here together with my Cousin.“ she said and watched how Murmik and the male Stormtrooper brought the Container into the House.  
  
„Well, the Clone Stace should wake up, in the morning. After that, the Container will empty itself into its reservoirs and open. If we are not awake a security drone will follow him and make sure he won’t injure himself. So we all can take a good time of sleep, we don’t have to worry about his well being.“  
  
Rose nodded and they followed the Troopers and Murmik into the House. It was one big Room with a Bed, some Sofas and Armchairs and a little Kitchen area, where the dining table and two benches were. There was no Bathroom, Rose knew that her Cousin used the Lake for Showers and Bathing. The Toilet was a portable Toilet on the Backside of the House. Besides one Cupboard, there was also a footlocker at the End of his double Bed.  
  
„By the Way what’re your names?“ she heard her Cousin ask, he was inside a Cupboard which holds the extra cots, he had in Case for Defectors who didn’t want to sleep in the barracks.  
  
„My Name on my Home World was Chervi.“ said the Darthomirian.  
  
„My Name is ZS-1980 ... Chervi gave me the Name Zovus.“ said the Male Stormtrooper.  
Murmik gave Zovus two of the Cots. „Nice to meet you two. I am Murmik Tico, former Stormtrooper Sniper MV-1712.“  
Doctor Pershing introduced himself and thanked her Cousin for his hospitality. Murmik explained that he would sleep on the Sofa and Rose should sleep in his Bed, his Guests would sleep on the Camp beds. During that, he took some Blankets out of the Cupboard.  
„Rose, could you please give one of the Pillows from the Bed to Chervi?“ Rose nodded and went to the Bed. When she came over to her first visit, she was surprised that her Cousin chose a double bed, back then he said, that no one could know if he would meet someone special to share that Bed with. Standing before it and taking one Pillow she realized something and turned around.  
  
She shook her head. „Chervi and Zovus should sleep in your Bed. I can use a Cot instead.“  
  
Murmik raised his Hands. „No! I am not against premarital congress, but you look like a Dead Woman walking. You are taking the Bed, they can take it tomorrow night.“ He looked to the Couple. „Is that okay with you two?“  
  
„I agree, you should take the Bed!“ said Chervi and Zovus agreed.  
  
Rose smiled and asked herself if she looked that horrible. But when she wanted to walk to hand over the Pillow, she became dizzy and the World turned black before her eyes.

  
Some very subtle noise woke her up in the morning. „Breathing normal, Heart rate at 75 and rising.“ She opened her eyes, she realized that she was laying in Murmiks Bed and someone held her in his arms and cuddled with her. At least she didn’t felt any breasts at her Back.  
  
Carefully she turned her head and saw a big Nose which gave steadily breaths into her Face. The Fact that this Nose was neither tanned, nor Olive, nor Pale and without the white Beard from Doctor Pershing told her that Stace was out of the Container. But why did he Cuddle with her?  
  
Carefully she sat up and looked around, that Way she found her answer. Chervi and Zovus laid side by side and cuddled themself. „One of the Caretakers are awake. Deactivation initiated.“ Rose turned her head and saw the Drone, Doctor Pershing had mentioned yesterday flew over the Bed. Now it flew back to the Container and landed in its base. After it logged off, Rose took a deep breath and looked to Stace. He laid on one side, had closed his eyes and breathed. Rose doubted that he was asleep, it was more likely that he just mimicked their behaviour, just like every other child would do.  
  
She shook him very gentle on his Shoulder. „Good Morning.“ she whispered.  
  
Stace blinked and looked up to her. He smiled and sat up. That Way Rose saw his naked Chest.  
  
She sighed and looked down on herself. She still had her clothes on, but when her memory didn’t fail her, he was at least six feet high. Which could result in a Problem, no one in this Room was anywhere close to that size. Not even Zovus who was the same Size as Doctor Pershing, which meant they were only a few inches smaller than Finn.  
  
„Well I guess that means we have to find something for you.“ She said and left the Bed. She went to Murmik who snored on the other side of the room. Behind her, she heard how Stace followed her.  
She shook the Shoulders of her Cousin and his Snoring stopped. „Murmik, come on, wake up!“  
  
He yawned. „Morning, Rose.“ He rubbed over his eyes and looked up. He blinked. „Why is he naked?“  
  
„Because he didn’t get Clothes in that Container. Come on, stand up and make breakfast, I go to the Base and try to find something he can put on.“ She walked to the door and turned around. „And maybe you could start with his first Lessons, I got the impression that he already learned to show affection in some way, from Chervi and Zovus, but maybe you could improve that lesson somehow.“  
  
He stood up and shook his head. „You and our loving Couple will teach him about that. I try to tell him what clothing is until you come back.“  
  
Slowly the other people woke up, some groaning told her that, she didn’t look around, because Stace stood still by the Bed. Probably still smiling.  
  
„You could also teach him how to eat a Sandwich.“ suggested Rose.  
  
„Not before I found out if he can wear one of my Pants. He won’t sit naked on one of my benches!“  
  
Rose went through the door and closed it behind her when she heard that Murmik screamed behind her: „NO! NONONONONO, you stay here, Mister! Don’t leave this House without any Clothes!“  
  
She took a deep breath and looked forward, the Animals were now awake and browsed peacefully. The Sun was shining and birds were singing in the Trees. Everything was peacefully and she wondered how it could be that above her Head somewhere in the Galaxy a War was happening.

  
At the Base everything went as always, Ships were fueled, repaired and Strategies were planned and discussed. Rose walked around and looked at everyone, always in mind, that she needed someone who was at least six feet high. But it looked like, that only Chewie was bigger than that. She decided to ask Rey for Advice. Rose guessed that she was in the field hospital, but she wasn’t and Rose asked C-3Po where her Friend was.  
„She and some Droids are in the Orbit, it is the only place where she doesn’t hurt anyone, with her Force Powers.“  
  
Rose groaned and looked to the Sky, her Friend was up there and Finn was possibly trying to get some Jedi-Lessons from her via Com-Link. So she couldn’t talk with her. She looked back to C-3Po. „Well, maybe you can help me. The Clone we rescued from Kamino is awake now and I need some Clothes in the Size for a Man who is at least six feet high.“  
  
„Oh, how about Tess Marson? She is the new Mechanic, specialized for Weapons and Shield generators. She is six feet and three inches tall. She might be helpful, with your Problem.“ answered C-3Po.  
  
Rose rolled with her Eyes, C-3Po probably didn’t understand that male and female Humans had different Body-shapes, after all, he wasn’t a Medical Droid. She went to one of the Workshops aside the landing areas. Other Mechanics worked here on their Guns and Vibroblades. Rose always wondered why Poe insisted that they had these, it was not as they would run into Man on Man Combat regularly and even if they would, everyone would just shoot their opponent.  
  
„Hei Rose.“ said a Tarsunt and came in her direction. Rose smiled, Ibdun was a very good mechanic and maybe he had an idea and if not, he knew every single female mechanic in the Resistance Army.  
He hugged her and laughed. „I heard from your promotion to a Captain. Congratulations from me and my Son.“  
  
„Thank you, but where is Vober?“ she asked and looked around.  
  
„He flies with some other Technicians and Doctor Kalonia to the Ship where our Jedi-Master is. He makes sure your Friend has everything she needs up there.“ He laid one hand on her shoulder. „Don’t worry I am sure together we will find a way to help her.“  
  
Rose nodded and gulped. She knew it wasn’t that easy, as her Comrades thought. In Rey’s Case they fought against a divine Power, how could they defeat that? That couldn’t be solved by using Medicine or shooting with a Blaster. And if they tried to sit out and waiting, it would only hurt Rey and do nothing, the Force is immortal, it had all Time in the World and would wait.  
  
She shook her head to get these painful thoughts out of her head, it wasn’t helpful to give way to despair. She smiled and hoped that it would look better than she felt. „By the Way, I am in searching for some Clothes, which fit a six feet tall Human male. Do have any ideas?“  
  
He looked her up and down. „For what do you need Clothes that size?“  
  
„You know about our Mission on Kamino?“ she asked in a lower voice.  
  
He nodded.  
  
„Well, Rey refused because of her Religion to be cloned and then two First Order Generals started to argue in the Orbit of that...“  
  
„I thought Kamino is now a neutral Planet? D’Arcy told us that she and General Parnadee signed the Contract.“ interrupted Ibdun and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Rose shrugged her Shoulders. „Yes that means, it is not allowed that the Resistance and the First Order battle there. But it seems that doesn’t include that the First Order destroys itself in the Orbit. Anyway, the Kaminoans had already a new Order for a functional Clone, but because of that inner fight, they asked us to take care of that Clone. He is with my Cousin at the Farm. But in the morning he came out of the Container and like any other Newborn he is naked and he is six feet tall.“  
  
Ibdun scrubbed over his facial fur and nodded. „I think I have there something for you. Follow me.“ He left the Workshop and Rose followed him.  
  
Aside from the actual Landing Area Ibdun lead her to the Place where the Falcon was placed. „Did you guys find out how Rey could send it back without piloting in it?“ she asked and followed Ibdun into the Ship.  
  
„No, maybe it was some kind of Force Power.“ said Ibdun and walked into the Crew Quarters. He knelt before one of the bunks and opened a Locker. „But this is the reason I brought you here. Normally there are only Lockers over the Bunks, which hold the Vacuum Suits. But during our investigation, we found more hidden Compartments like this, but only this held some stuff. I think the different owners of this Ship since Han Solo lost it, didn’t find it.“ In the Locker was a lot of stuff, an old fashioned Poetry-Album, some Pens and Inkbottles in different Colours, some clear Crystals and some kind of metal Bikini. „It looks like this belonged to Han Solo and I think these things were of some personal importance to him. But more important are these!“ Under all the hodgepodge he brought some old fashioned Cloths out of it. „Han Solo was six feet tall, maybe it fits your Clone.“  
  
Rose nodded, the Cloths smelled musty, they needed some cleaning before Stace could put them on. But Rose view turned back to the knick-knacks in the Locker. „Did you guys scrutinized what that stuff is?“  
  
Ibdun shook his Head. „We felt like grave robbers when we thought about that. It’s possible some Love Poems and Memories from his Past and we thought it would be better left untouched.“ Ibdun wanted to close the Locker but Rose stopped him.   
  
She laid the Cloths into the Bunk and caught the Album. „Han Solo didn’t appear to me as overly romantic.“ She opened it and on the first Page stood in beautiful calligraphic handwriting: „Property of Ben Solo if found please return to the Owner under the following address.“ Rose blinked and murmured: „Okay, I didn’t expect that!“  
  
Ibdun had crossed his arms before the breast and his eyes were narrows to slit. „What?“  
  
„It is from Ben Solo.“ Rose flipped through the Pages. „Alderaanian Legends, Fairy Tales and ... Nursery rhymes?“ She looked up. „Did you know that? Why should Han Solo keep something like this? His Son betrayed him and the whole family.“  
  
Ibdun cleared his throat and answered: „My Son left us to join the resistance, against my wishes. Recently before that, it was revealed to the public that Leia Organa was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, the man who became Darth Vader. I thought that she only invented the Threat of the First Order to win the Election and become First Senator. I thought that the woman of the Man who brought so much despair and darkness to the galaxy can’t be any different, from her biological father.“ He sighed and stood up. „I was wrong and even though I was disappointed and angry at my Son, I loved him. My greatest wish was that he would come back and we could reconcile with each other.“ He walked to the door, where he turned back and looked down at Rose. „I think in that Case all Parents feel the same. We love our children no matter what they do, they are the once who follow us and keep us remembered, even when we are dead and nobody wishes to be remembered badly. If you think it like that, Han and Leia Solo died truly forever when their Legacy, their Child, died.“  
  
Ibdun left the Room and the Falcon. Rose stood behind and looked onto the Poetry Album. She bit her lip and shook her head. They were not entirely dead yet and she would make sure that they won’t. She left the room and found an empty Box in one of the three Holds of the Falcon. Carefully she packed every single little Knick-Knack. On top of it, she laid the Clothes, left the Ship and her Way to the Washrooms.  
  
During her Waiting Time, she read the Poetry Album. Between Legends and Fairy Tales were little Dairy entries and she realized that Han Solos Son wasn’t the Monster she always imagined and she wondered what happened to him that he became Kylo Ren. She asked herself if Rey knew what had happened.  
  
Outside of the Washroom, everyone followed their daily routine. Ships were repaired, negotiations about resources were carried on and injured People were taken care of. And Rey flew in a Ship in the Orbit to make sure her Force abilities didn’t hurt anyone. Rose wondered where Finn was, their Jedi in Training was nowhere to be seen.  
  
When the Clothes were washed and dry, she went back to the Farm. On the Way she met Zovus, it seemed he guarded the Way. „Zovus, what are you doing here?“  
  
„I’m making sure that our first deserter doesn’t come this Way. Stace decided that he wanted to know what Livestock is and followed your Cousin out of the House. They are still on the range and taking care of the Animals.“ explained the former Stormtrooper.  
  
„How was breakfast?“ asked Rose looked down the Way.  
  
„Very good, he ate a lot of Sandwiches and some fruits. He doesn’t like Coffee or ... no offence, but your Cousin can’t brew Coffee, whatever he served us was more like Black coloured Water with caffeine.“  
  
Rose chuckled and nodded. „Yes, he prefers Tea. Sorry about that.“  
  
Zovus shook his Head and raised one hand. „No Problem, we are grateful for his hospitality, but we asked if I could brew the Coffee tomorrow.“  
  
Rose grinned. „Yeah, that is probably for the best. But where did you find some Clothes for him?“  
  
„Murmik found a pair of Boxers which belongs to his Boyfriend. He isn’t that tall and the Boxers are a little short, but ... they don’t hurt him between the legs if you understand what I mean.“  
  
Rose nodded and looked into her Box. „I hope the Clothes I found will fit, they are a little bit old, but better than nothing, with that, we can go to buy some clothes on the next bigger Planet.“  
  
„It will be better than just a pair of Boxers.“ commented Zovus and looked behind her. „By the Way, I think our wanna be Jedi is on his way to visit us. How should I deal with him?“  
  
„Well, make sure he won’t see Stace. Our little Clone lives since 4 Hours at best, we should protect him from vengeful People who happen to be traumatized by someone of his appearance.“ Rose sighed and wanted to go on. But was stopped in her tracks by Zuvos answer. „Well, I guess that would have referred to me and Chervi, but not after he kissed my Wife to be today.“  
  
She turned around and was certain her eyes were big as saucers. „What? How did that happen?“  
  
Zovus shrugged his Shoulders. „Doctor Pershing said that he only mimics our behaviour without understanding it. I kissed Chervi this morning as a Good Morning ritual we want to establish. Well, we had to explain to him why we did it and when he can kiss other People.“ He sighed. „I am not sure he understood everything we said.“  
  
She looked over her shoulder into the direction where the Farm was. „So I am in possible Danger to be kissed by that man?“  
  
„Yes, but look on the bright side. At least I and Chervi don’t want to establish punching each other’s faces in the morning as a ritual.“  
  
Rose didn’t understand how Zovus came to that idea, but it wasn’t anything that interested her. „Anyway, make sure Stace doesn’t meet any other people at the moment, as the Doctor said, it could be overwhelming for him.“  
  
Zovus nodded and they said their Goodbyes. Rose walked down the Path to the Farm. The first thing she saw was Stace who cuddled with an Orbak.


	8. Practice, Practice

To Rose’s never-ending relief Han Solos old Clothes did fit Stace although he tried to use the Trousers as a Jacket. And he had trouble to get the Boots on his Feet.  
He walked through the Room like a Peacock who showed his Feathers, twisting and turning, always with one Eye at Rose.

„I think he likes it.“ said Murmik grinning.  
  
Rose nodded and turned her View to Pershing. „Did he start speaking during my absence?“  
  
The Scientist shook his Head. „He simply walks behind everyone like a Duckling behind his Mother. He is curious. Which is good, that helps us with the learning process, but ... it seems he doesn’t understand that we want him to learn.“  
  
Murmik pointed out to Stace. „Is that the reason he doesn’t stop smiling like an idiot?“  
  
Pershing shrugged his shoulders. „I have no idea.“  
  
„He doesn’t smile like an idiot, I think his smile is nice.“ said Rose and bopped Murmik into the Shoulder.  
  
„Well, when you are used to all-time grumpy Armitage Hux; a dude who looks like him and smiles the whole time is kind of spooky.“ explained her Cousin.  
  
Rose nodded. „Okay that’s reasonable.“ She looked at Stace. He still was looking at his new Clothes.  
She stood up and took his left Arm. She brought him to the Dining Table and put him on one of the Benches. „Murmik, can you give me your Holo-Pad?“  
  
„Sure.“ He went to his Footlocker.  
  
Rose sat on the other Bench opposite to Hux. She sighed and heard how Murmik closed his Locker.  
  
„Doctor, what are the first Words speak in general?“ asked Rose and took the Holopad from Murmik, who took a seat next to her.  
  
„Casually that’s easy Words and those they hear regularly because the most parents are eager to hear the baby talk to them, that’s Words like Mama, Dada, Yes and No.“  
  
With a little smirk on his Face, Murmik looked to Rose and said: „Well, is Rose now his Mama!“  
  
Before she could give him an answer to that Stace said: „Maroo.“  
  
Everyone’s attention flew to the Clone who now had stopped Smiling. He looked curious and held his head slightly sloping. „Maroo!“ he said again.  
  
„Oh-Ouh!“ said Doctor Pershing and went to the Containers Controls.  
  
„Oh-Ouh? What does Oh-Ouh mean?“, Murmik jumped off the Bench, his whole body was tense.  
  
„Well I forgot something, but it’s nothing bad.“ Pershing looked up from the Controls and to them. „Or well, maybe it is. I think it depends on your Point of view.“ He took a Holopad out of the Control-Station and came to them. „The Brain of every mammal is pretty close to each other and work very similar in its basics. We learn by try and Error. In Binary Speach that’s One and Zero and Kaminoans use that Fact to programme the Brain of a Clone like Stace. He knows what hunger is, how to walk and in general the basic things like grabbing and so on. But Complicated things, like Speech, Social and Emotional Competence must be taught after the Clone is activated. To make this easier for us, the People around the clone, these teachings are connected in his Brain to certain triggers. And in the Case of Speech, it is a Code Word.“ He tipped onto his Holopad and nodded. „And Stace's Code Word is Mama.“  
  
„And why did you say Oh-Ouh, Doctor?“ asked Rose.  
  
„Well, the Code Word is connected to the Teacher, he is programmed to follow the Teacher who is Called Mama! I had forgotten that this is the standard programming, normally the Kaminoans use a visual trigger, but normally the Clone is in the Facility under the total supervision of his Teacher.“  
  
Murmik nodded. „And I guess normally means that the Teacher is the visual trigger.“  
  
„Yes, but now ... after you called Miss Tico Mama, he ... well. I make this short: Stace thinks that she is his Teacher and he will follow her everywhere until the synthetical Programming is overwritten by natural education.“  
  
Rose looked stunned at the Doctor. „He can’t follow me everywhere, I must work at the Base. Do you think my superiors will be okay with someone who looks like an adult but acts like a child?“  
  
„Maroo?“ asked Stace. Rose turned her View to him and saw his slightly open Mouth, his breath was quick now and his Eyes looked around to make sense of all of this.  
  
She stood up and sat next to him and hugged him. „It’s okay, everything will be fine.“ She looked up to Doctor Pershing. „What kind of doctor are you, anyway?“  
  
„I have a Doctors Degree in Biology, I am specialised in DNA-Science. I helped to find the Sequence which attracts Midichlorians and through that, raising the possibility to make a Clone Force-sensitive.“  
  
Rose let Stace go and just hold him with one arm around him. „But the Kaminoans said that it wasn’t possible to make a Clone Force Sensitive.“  
  
„Well they didn’t lie, I help to find the Sequence which can be held responsible for that, but normally that String is highly unstable during the Cloning Process and leads to mutilations which than can lead to the Death of a Clone. So we tend to erase that Sequence because it is not important for the surviving of a Clone. So they know how to make a Force-sensitive Person, but it is not possible to guarantee the surviving of said Person, which is one the Reasons they deny to do that.“  
  
„ONE of the Reasons?“ asked Murmik with a raised Eye-brow.  
  
„Yes, the second one is a more Spiritual Reason and has to do with their experience in the Clone Wars. I am not sure if I agree, but in their Opinion, the Jedi are Slaves to the will of the Force. Kaminoans think they lack an important quantum of self-determination and that this led to their destruction and will always lead to that Point sometimes sooner, sometimes later. But it is always the Same Destiny. That’s the Reason they deny to create Force-sensitives because they don’t want to create Beings who are suicidal in their Nature.“  
  
Murmik rocked his head back and fro. „Understandable, like an Artist they don’t want their Creations to be destroyed. And they can’t go against a godlike Power, so they avoid it to get in personal contact.“  
  
Rose felt her blood ran cold when she realized something. „How can you know the Side-Effects when the Kaminoans refuse to make such a Clone?“  
  
Pershing sighed and looked on the Holopad, ashamed his Ears turned red. „Because I was one of the Scientists who brought back Palpatine on Exegol. One of our Creation was Snoke, he was the first Clone who lived, but he couldn’t be a Vessel for Palpatine’s Ghost, because he was his own Person, he had a functional Brain. Our second surviving Clone became the Vessel and well, he killed most of my workmates to prevent us from creating a second one.“  
  
Murmik nodded and crossed his arms in front of him. „Well, at least we now know how Palpatine ‚survived‘ that explosion. But why didn’t he kill you?“  
  
„Because I wasn’t there when he was recreated, I ... I left Exegol long before that happened and rescued one of my workmates when he called for Help. I said ‚Our‘ because I feel an equal responsibility for Palpatine’s return, as the People who actually did it. Without a crucial discovery, I made on my own, Palpatine’s return wouldn’t have been possible.“  
  
Rose blinked and looked sceptical between Pershing and Murmik back and forth. „YOU, rescued a former Workmate from Exegol? With thousands of Sith Troopers, and a dozen of Sith-followers?“  
  
Pershing cleared his throat. „Obviously I had help, but I vowed not to talk about that in Detail, my Helpers prefer to be unknown and they value their privacy. They don’t want to be involved with this War at all.“  
  
Murmik nodded. „I respect that, but it would be better not to talk to Finn about that. He and those who are like him would just interrogate you until you give up.“  
  
Pershing nodded. „This is the Way ... of War. But I would prefer to die before I betray these People, I own them more than I can tell.“  
  
„Well, now we had a lot of talking in this Room.“ said Rose. She looked to Stace, she rubbed his Back. „Well what did you learn?“  
  
„Maroo, Clone?“  
  
All of them laughed and Rose hugged Stace. „Well, not exactly, but we will practice and then you will understand.“  
  
„I make you some tea, that will help.“ Murmik stood up.  
  
Rose looked back to Doctor Pershing. „Could you talk with Doctor Kalonia? She is more a Doctor than anyone else in the Base, she won’t judge us for saving Stace and I think she could help us by giving me a sick certificate.“  
Pershing nodded, while he left the House Rose took a Holopad. „Well, let’s Practice.“

* * *

  
They practised for more than an Hour until Pershing came back, Murmik was outside and took care of the Animals.  
„Okay let’s do it one more time and after that, we can take a break. Tell me again who you are and am I. After that, I answer a question you want to ask me.“  
  
Stace nodded and said: „I am Stace, the cloned Armitage Hux and you are Rose Tico, my Maroo!“  
  
Rose groaned. „Well that’s some progress!“ She rubbed with one Hand over her Face and looked to the opening Door. Pershing came in and Doctor Kalonia followed him.  
  
„Doctor Kalonia, what are you doing here?“ she stood up and Stace copied her Behaviour. When she went to Kalonia and shook her Hand Stace did the same. Rose found it a little bit annoying to have him as her constant Shadow, for at least the next few days.  
  
„Hello Rose.“  
  
Stace imitated Rose’s gesture and said: „Doctor Kalonia, what are you doing here?“  
  
Rose blushed and said: „No Stace, that’s wrong. I did it wrong!“ She repeated the Handshake and said: „Do as I do: Hello, I am Rose. Nice to meet you Doctor Kalonia.“  
  
Stace knit his brows and blinked. But he copied her Behaviour with the correct Sentence: „Hello, I am Stace. Nice to meet you Doctor Kalonia.“  
  
Kalonia laughed a little. „Nice to meet you too, Stace.“ She looked at Rose and answered: „Well if I have to certificate your sickness, it would be a good idea to have seen, that you’re sick. I will do it, but when Doctor Pershing here told me that the Clone is awake, I wanted to give him a medical Check-up, like every newborn, get it.“  
  
Rose was confused. „Well he isn’t a newborn like everyone else, I mean, he is some way ... but on the other hand, he is an adult! Well, at least his body is.“  
  
„And I want to be sure that he is as healthy as every other Man in the Resistance under my watch.“  
  
Rose scratched the Back of her Head. „Pershing, could we use that in his education?“  
  
„Ehm ... yes, it would be good, when he has the right relationship between himself and his Body. He also should learn to trust a Doctor.“  
  
Rose looked up to Doctor Kalonia. „Well, will you examine his testicles and penis? Because I am not eager to see them and would be glad if I could explain to him what privacy is and what it means.“  
  
Kalonia shook her Head. „I doubt that he will understand that. And I am afraid you have to stay during the whole examination process. Just like any other guardian has to.“  
  
Rose sighed, she had suspected that Kalonia would say this. They brought Stace to one of the Benches and explained to him what was about to happen.  
  
„But what is a Doctor?“ asked Stace and took off his Shirt.  
  
Rose licked her lips and said: „Well a Doctor can be many things, but in general he or she is someone who is an expert in one or more Field of Science. Doctor Kalonia is an Expert in the Medical Field, right?“  
  
„Yes I am and I will use this Device to check up in what Condition your Body is.“ she held her Instrument up high so that Stace could see them. She said: „When I use this little Bar over your Chest, this Holopad shows me your Heartbeat and pulse and if your Muscles are okay.“ She did what she explained and then gave him a look on the Pad. „See, this shows your Heartbeat per Minute, that means your heart beats this often in one Minute and that’s how much you breath at the Moment. Depending on your emotional or health state, these Numbers diversify.“ She took the Pad back and read the Information. „Well, it looks like your inner Organs are all work just right. Now I have to examine your outer Body and Muscles.“ She put on some rubber Gloves. „To do that, I have to feel your Muscles. Please lay down on the Ground“  
  
Stace did that and Doctor Kalonia did some examinations by massaging his Legs and Arms. „Seems alright to me. Although I am surprised how strong they are after one day.“  
  
„That’s because of the stimulation the Kaminoans integrate into the Creation process of a Clone like him.“ explained Doctor Pershing.  
  
„Can I stand up again? My Back feels ... strange.“  
  
Rose knelt and felt the ground, it was cold. „What you feel is called Coldness. When our body feels, it sometimes becomes cold itself, to prevent that we have to put on appropriate clothes.“  
  
Stace stood up and showed Rose his Arms. „Is Coldness what happened to my Arms?“  
  
Rose raised herself. „In a way, yes, this is called Goosebumps. We, Humans, get this when we feel Cold. It is a warning sign of our Body to put on some Clothes. But it can also be a sign of some Emotions, like scary or excitement.“ She explained.  
  
Rose had the feeling that every Answer of her just created more Questions in Stace’s Head because his next Questions was where the Goosebumps got their Name. She looked to Doctor Pershing. „When can we start reading lessons?“  
  
„I don’t know ... I am a Specialist for the research of Genetic aberrations and the early development of foetuses, not the education of one. I thought Voc Na gave you some kind of roundup for that.“  
  
Rose nodded and said: „He did, I just need a little reminder, good thing I asked R2 to record everything.“ She looked at Pershing. „Is there a trigger phrase so that he stays here until I am ...“  
  
It knocked on the Door and Rose looked between the two Doctors back and forth. „Did someone follow you or searching for you before you two came here?“  
  
„No, my shift would be ended in a few Standard-Minutes, that’s why I came. I knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to show the Face of Finn’s Tormentor to him, it would probably trigger some unwelcomed reactions from our first defector.“

„What‘s a Tormentor?“ asked Stace confused.  
  
„I’ll explain later, but for the Moment, please hide somewhere!“ said Rose and looked around.  
  
„I am not sure it’s helpful to say this, but where should we hide him in this Room?“ asked Pershing.  
  
„Under the Bed?“ suggested Doctor Kalonia.  
  
„He is a Grownup Man, not a Child! I doubt that he fits under that Bad.“ responded Pershing.  
  
Another knock, followed by C-3Po’s Voice interrupted the Doctors. „Excuse me, Miss Tico, are you in there? R2 says he has to speak to you immediately.“  
  
Rose lost her Breath, she didn’t have realized she had held. „Come in, the door is open.“ She sat down on the Bench.  
  
„Are you okay, Maroo?“, asked Stace concerned.  
  
She waved with her hand and said: „Yes, yes, just tired.“  
  
C-3Po and R2-D2 came into the Hut. They both squabbled with each other. It was obvious that C-3Po wasn’t eager to visit that Hut, he didn’t stop to tell R2 his piece of Mind, about Bugs, Insects and the humid Air on this Planet. Stace interrupted them by going to them and said: „Hello, I am Stace, nice to meet you.“ He holds his Hand out to give C-3Po a Handshake.  
  
The Protocol Droid seemed to be confused by this Behaviour, but he answered appropriately. „Hello Mister Stace, I am C-3Po, Protocol Droid, and this is my Friend R2-D2, Astro-Mech-Droid. It is a pleasure to meet you too.“  
  
Stace looked between the Droids back and forth. Then he turned to Rose. „They look so different from all of us. And why is he calling me Mister and you Miss, Maroo?“  
  
Rose looked to R2 and asked: „When can we start with the reading lessons?“  
  
R2 beeped in his binary Speech and C-3Po translated: „That’s why we are here, we will help you with the School-Lessons. He says that I am, C-3Po will teach him Writing and Reading, R2 will help with the basics of Mathematics.“  
  
Rose smiled relieved that this Part wouldn’t be thought by her. She was convinced that she wasn’t the best of Teachers. „Okay, and when will these Lesson, start?“  
  
Again C-3Po translated: „R2 says, according to his recorded Information, these Lesson should start 24 Hours after the Clone awakened.“  
  
„Maroo, what is a Miss and what is a Mister?“ asked Stace and stomped with his Feet.  
  
She pointed her finger at him. „Don’t act like a child. I know you are just a few hours old, but you will learn how to behave properly!“  
  
He bit his lips and nodded.  
  
„Well, Mister is the polite form to address a Male Person of any Species, in the Basic Language. Miss is the same thing for unmarried female Persons of any Species, married females are called Misses.“  
  
Stace blinked and pointed to Doctor Kalonia. „So she is a Miss and you are a Miss, right Maroo?“  
  
„No, Doctor Kalonia is ... a Widow?“ she looked to the Doctor and she nodded.  
  
„I became a Widow three times, that means I was married three times and my Husband died before I. My fourth Husband and I divorced recently.“ told Kalonia.  
  
Rose nodded. She looked back to Stace. „That means she is called Misses when she isn’t called by her degree or her Military Rang.“  
  
„So, that means she has 3 different Versions to address her, you and Doctor Pershing have two and I have only one? Why?“ he wondered.  
  
„Well that again is something I can’t answer you and we need a Book for that and until you can read, that means: Practice, practice, practice!“ explained Rose.  
  
Stace grinned from Ear to Ear. „That sounds wonderful.“  
  
Rose sighed and thought that he sounded like a year one pupil on his first day of School.


	9. The Way

Stace learned fast and by the End of his second day, he was able to read whole books and started to learn a new Language with C-3Po’s help. He learned still everything about the right way to socialise and interact with other Creatures, from Rose and she was impressed by his fast development. On his third day, he started to train with Zovus and Chervi because he was curious about what they did and why.

„What is a War?“ he asked at the End of his first training lesson.  
They sat at the dining table and Murmik was cooking. „In general it is the poor excuse of People to kill each other without the danger of legal Consequences!“ answered Murmik.

„Murmik!“ Rose shouted.

„It is true, all these pushed Reasons! About who is right and who is wrong, that’s simply bullshit!“ he explained. „In Ancient Days People fought about Resources and that didn’t change until today, just that these Ressources are not longer Food and drinking Water or living Space, it is Power sources, mineral resources and technology. And how to exchange these Ressources for what Price and under which circumstances and with whom. All that, for the Upper Class that means Power and the Lower Class, like us, are the People who suffer from that Powerhunger. We die because of that.“ He turned around and looked to Rose. „I mean do you really think that all these Humans fight for the Freedom of People like the Rodians or the Tarsunts? Nope, except for People like Poe and Finn, none of them fights for the Cause. I mean the First Order is a paramilitary group led by a bunch of self-complacent bastards, who were raised in an uncivilized area of the Galaxy, from their blind Parents, who thought that only the Empire is the only true possibility to live their lives!“ He returned to his cooking. „Believe me, the most of the People who work in the Resistance are not here because they believed that the First Order must be destroyed, they are all here for a variant of Reasons which are all very personal and none of them believes that the First Order is the evil Organization that Leia believed it was.“  
He tasted the Dinner a Stew.

Rose sighed. „Could you hold your thoughts for a Minute, Murmik?“

„Yeah, sure, why?“ He looked over his shoulder.

Rose saw to Stace, leant her chin supporting on her hand and said: „Do you have questions, Stace?“

„Yes, a lot. What is the Resistance, what is the First Order, what are Rodians and Tarsunts, what means paramilitary and who are Leia, Poe and Finn?“

Rose sighed. „That’s why. Well, Stace let me tell you a Story.“

And during the Dinner with Zovus and Chervi Rose told Stace the recent History of the Galaxy, from the Civil War where Leia Organa, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker fought and how the Rebellion defeated the Empire of Sheev Palpatine and how all that ended in their current situation.

In the End, Stace bit his Lips and said: „Leia Organa was wrong.“

Rose was shocked and opened her mouth to argue with him. But Murmik asked: „Why do you think so?“

„She had all right to believe her Sources, but as far as I understood it, these people are the children of those she once fought against. They were raised to believe that the Rebels are a group of warmongers who chased them away from their Homes so that they had to live in big starships. Not like me on this green Planet. Maybe building an Army wasn’t the best way to deal with this threat, yes they are a Military Group, but now Billions are dead, your Friend is deadly sick and the Jedi are still down to one person. It doesn’t look to me, that her way to deal with the First Order was very effective.“ He looked at Rose. „Maroo you said the First Order attacked your Home Planet to get Materials, but are you sure they would have simply traded with People who still believe in the Ways of the Empire?“

Rose bit her lower lip and shook her head.

„I thought so, maybe it would have still come to the current situation, but we will never know what would have happened if Leia Organa had simply talked with these people, instead of attacking.“ He looked to Murmik. „I agree with you. War is a poor excuse, but I disagree with the Reason. I think besides the fact that the Upper Class fights for Power, they use the fear of the lower Class against the things they don’t understand so that the lower Class fights for them. That would mean, the Soldiers are fighting to protect their Homes and Families from things they fear and they fear it because they don’t understand it.“

Rose bit her lower Lip and looked onto her Bowl with the Stew. Stace wasn’t wrong, but the other side had also made mistakes. She didn’t know if she should tell him all of it, especially not who was partially responsible. He was happy, he smiled and according to Murmik Hux didn’t have that in his life. But Stace could have it. It wasn’t right that he had to deal with the wrongs of that Man. She sighed and pushed the Bowl away. „I lost my appetite, I go for a walk.“

„Now?“, asked Murmik and jumped from the Bench. Rose stood up and walk towards the Door.

„I come with you! I feel a little dizzy and maybe a little fresh Air helps.“ said Doctor Pershing and followed her.

„Maroo?“ asked Stace. she looked back to the Table, Stace stood there with hanging shoulders and a face like a kicked puppy.

She smiled reassuringly. „You didn’t do anything wrong, Stace. You should be proud, you formed your first own opinion and it is not a bad thing. It is just very hard for me to respect that our Opinions differ. And I have to think about that.“ when he made affords to follow her, she holds her hand up and said: „No, you stay here, with Murmik, when People have different Opinions, sometimes one of them needs some time alone to think about the Others Opinion. We both have good reasons for our Opinion, at least I think we have. But I need time for myself to accept that, especially because your opinion isn’t such a bad idea after all.“

„But ... doesn’t make the fact that our opinions are different, the two of us to enemies?“

Rose bit her lip again and looked to the Benches and the dining table. Murmik, Chervi and Zovus sat there and ate their dinner. She smiled. „No, it is true that the First Order has a different opinion than the Resistance. But Murmik has a different opinion than me in ...“ she blinked, wondering about what she would say now: „Pretty much everything. But that doesn’t mean we are enemies. That means we are different.“

„But how can I identify my Enemies, when being different isn’t an indication of them.“

„The People who have another Opinion and try to kill you, because your opinion differs from their Opinion, those are Enemies.“ said Murmik.

„At least that is one way to describe that.“ said Rose and touched Stace’s Arm. „That’s enough for today, you learned a lot and I have to rest, please write your other Questions down, we will discuss them tomorrow.“ She left the house and felt the cold night air on her cheeks. She took a deep breath and walked to the bawn. She laid her arms around herself and leant at the Fence. She thought about what Stace had said and wondered why he came to that Conclusion.

She heard Footsteps which came closer. „Children observe and realize more than we know, more than Adults actually understand. And with their easy minds they come to the most obvious and maybe honest answers about Life.“ said Doctor Pershing and stayed on her right side. „It is really interesting to hear such childish wisdom from the Mouth of an Adult. If his Body would have been it’s actual Size, something between 48 and 56 centimetres, or like a 3- or 4-year-old, we would just say: He is a Child what does he know about the Galaxy and its Problems.“

Rose felt his look in her back. „But he isn’t.“

„Yes he ... is not his actual Size, instead he is actually sexually mature and something around 190 centimetres big. That doesn’t mean his statement is less true. It is just, that we comprehend his newfound opinion differently. Our Head says: This is an Adult, what he says must make Sense and must be well-thought-out, but in reality, he has the understanding of a Child, because he is just three days old.“

Rose frowned. „Why are you telling me this?“

He smiled and looked shortly to his feet, just like he was embarrassed, then he looked up again. „Because you are making a good job in teaching Stace, he is already way ahead of his schedule and he starts to engage in his own interests and develops his own opinion. Don’t stop to engage with him in this way, you are much better then the teachers he could have had on Kamino.“

Rose smiled herself and looked into the bawn, the Animals slept peacefully and snored. „I guess it is okay, but he develops so fast, that makes me a little scared.“

„Well, I am pretty sure other parents feel the same.“ said Pershing and laughed a bit. „Must be the Reason why they freak out when their Children growing up.“

Rose laughed also. „Well let's get back inside, it gets freezing here.“ She rubbed her Arms and they returned into the house.

Inside she saw Murmik, Zovus and Chervi looking at Stace who did something on the Dining table. „This was the way to write when Computer and Holopads were not invented. You used a Pen filled with ink and a sheet of Paper.“ explained C-3Po to everybody.

Rose looked to the Box she brought with her from the Falcon. Did they use the Stuff from Ben Solo? She walked towards the Group.

There she saw that Stace used the Bottle from the calligraphy Set from Ben Solo, but his Pen was a Feather with a sharpened End. And it was just a sheet of paper, not the Album.

„Miss Rose, “ said C-3Po and rose looked up. „Can I have Word with you please?“

„Sure.“ They walked into one corner of the room, where they could talk privately.

„I want you to know that I would never use the private belongings of Master Ben or Han Solo, just to teach our Student the Alphabet.“ C-3Po explained.

„You know what is in there?“ she nodded into the direction of the Box.

„Of course I know, I also recognized Han Solo’s Clothes he wore when Lando Calrissian froze Han Solo into Carbonite. He never wanted to wear these things again, but they were still in too good shape to throw away. So he put them into a hiding Place, as some kind of keepsake.“

Rose nodded. „There were more in that hiding place.“

„I know, but I would never use it for educational purpose.“

„But where does this stuff come from?“ Rose asked.

„Well, we Droids develop Hobbies when our Memory isn’t deleted regularly and R2 became quite good at making things like that. We found the Feather in the Woods and the Ink is R2’s own recipe, I won’t bother you with the Details. The Papersheet is the only thing Mister Stace made himself.“

Rose smiled relieved and looked to the dining table. Stace was immersed in his writing and their friends were fascinated by how he wrote and watched him doing it.

„Do you think we can teach him how to be a compassionate and responsible Human, someone who would never destroy a whole Star system?“

„I don’t know Miss, but I think we do what we can.“ C-3Po looked to his Pupil. „But I think you should go to Bed it is late and tomorrow is a New Day.“

Rose nodded, she felt tired and would love to go to Bed. She looked to the two Cots from Chervi and Zovus. She yawned and looked said: „Chervi, Zovus, I take the Cot tonight, you can sleep in the Bed.“

„NO!“, they screamed and Rose looked startled.

„Stace comes always into the Bed and .. well ...“ Chervi scratched her thumb.

„Maroo, they always leave the Bed when I come into too. Why are they doing that?“ asked Stace.

She pointed on his sheet of Paper and recommended: „Write it down, I’ll explain it to you tomorrow.“ She looked at Chervi. „Tomorrow you two can use the Bed, okay? I am sorry, but ... I really hoped I could avoid the talk about bee’s and flowers a little longer.“ She sighed and went to the bed and lay down.

* * *

The next Morning Rose read the List of Questions and was surprised, Stace asked a lot of very smart Questions and it was all very good articulated. She drank her Coffee which was made by Zovus and not by her Cousin, which she was thankful for.

At the Moment Stace was outside with Murmik, to take care of the Animals. He was interested in that stuff and she hoped that he would take into account to do this as a profession. The Door opened and Stace came into the House and walked directly to her. „Maroo? What is sexual intercourse?“

Rose choked on her Coffee and coughed so hard that she got tears in her eyes. „What?“ she gasped.

„Sexual intercourse, Murmik said that Zovus and Chervi want to do that in the Bed tonight when I asked him what they do in the pond under the waterfall.“

Rose groaned and pointed to the Bench. „Sit down, that will be a longer explanation and one I hoped we would have much later!“

Stace sat down and looked worried. „Why?“

„Well, it is a little bit complicated. Every time your own feelings are involved things get complicated and you have to find a way to make it work and that means you have to work on it.“ She scratched the Back of her Head. „Okay, in general, Sexual Intercourse is when two individuals show physically that they love each other, they kiss, they caress each other and whisper little nonsense in each other’s ears. If the individuals have different sexes and the Races a compatible the female Part gets pregnant and will getting a Baby or more Babies. If Sexual Intercourse is unconsenting on one side, that is called rape. That is a Crime and will be punished by the law.“

Stace blinked and looked surprised to one Window and back to Rose. „And how will Murmik getting a Baby when he doesn’t make sexual Intercourse with females?“

Rose nodded and explained: „There are some other options to become a Parent. Sometimes the biological Parents of a Child die and these Children are called Orphans and can be adopted by people who want to take care of these children. Then there is in vitro fertilisation, Murmik can donate his Sperm and it will be used to impregnate a Woman with the Help of medical equipment and a Doctor. And that are just two other options, depending on the culture there a thousand other Options in the Galaxy.“

Stace bit his lower lip and looked back and forth between his kneading Hands and Rose and asked: „What is Love, Maroo?“

„Oh.“ she paused and tried to organize her thoughts. „I’m afraid that’s something no one can answer you. Because Love means different things and there isn’t a general or final Answer to that. You have to find out yourself. But when you love someone you trust that person and you feel comfortable in her or his presence.“

Stace smiled and nodded. „Then, I think I love you Maroo.“

Rose was stunned by this confession, but she didn’t know how to respond. There was no way that she could say she loved him back, not as they discussed this only a few seconds ago. And there was the possibility that he loved her, but Rose doubted that he knew the difference between familiar and romantic Love. „And now it becomes complicated. You know everyone loves differently and there are a thousand types of Love, for example, I love Murmik, but as my Cousin, that is called familiar love. I love Rey in a very comparable way, that is called friendship. Both are a platonic way of Love, which normally doesn’t involve sexual intercourse. And there is romantic Love and spiritual Love. So my question to you is: How do you love me?“

Stace paused and slowly started to shake his head. „I ... I don’t know, Maroo.“

Rose nodded. „That’s the reason I won’t answer this statement for now. I want you to know the way you love me, because only when you know how you love me, can I say if I love you too that way or if I love you differently.“

Stace smiled. „Okay Maroo.“

Murmik stormed into the House. „Rose, come fast, there is something wrong with Rey. They landed the Ship and Kalonia asked you to come to the Base.“

Rose jumped up. „Stace you stay here, Murmik you finish my explanation about sexual Intercourse, we talked just about how Chervi could get pregnant in Detail.“ She ran through the Door before Murmik could react to that statement.


	10. The Escape

At the Base everyone was busy with packing and charging the ships, Rose ran to the Medical Section and found Kalonia there. Rey laid in a Bacta-Tank her Body showed multiple bleeding Wounds. „What Happened?“  
  
„I don’t know according to the Security camera footage her Body started to show these Wounds this morning. I think it has something to do with the Force.“ answered Kalonia.  
  
Rose paused. The Wounds had combustions around the edges, like Blasterwounds but looked like something had cut through the meat. „Could it be that these are Wounds from a Lightsaber?“  
  
Kalonia looked surprised from Rose to Rey. „Yes ... yes it could be, they look similar to the injuries Colonel Finn had when he came back from his fight with Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base.“  
  
„According to Rey’s Books, a Lightsaber includes a Kyber Crystal, a stone full with Force energy and in some way alive. Jedi develop a Bond between their Crystal before they use it in their Weapons.“  
  
Kalonia nodded impatiently. „Okay, but what has that to do with our current Case?“  
  
„Did Poe inform you about that Dyad-stuff?“  
  
„He mentioned it, but I didn’t get a full briefing.“  
  
Rose explained to her what a Dyad was. „I think not she is injured, Ben Solo is injured. Wherever he is and his Wounds are caused by a Lightsaberblade, which is connected to the Force and through that cuts also in his Dyads Flesh.“  
  
Kalonia shrugged. „I don’t have any explanation for this, so your idea is as good as anyone else’s.“  
  
Rose clenched her Fist and said: „We must find Ben Solo because whatever he does, it isn’t good for Rey at all. And I am sure he doesn’t know that!“  
  
Kalonia nodded. „I talk to Poe, but you should inform Murmik, Poe gave the Order to evacuate this Base.“  
  
„What? Why?“  
  
„He hopes whatever Rey has, can be solved by letting her live on this Planets surface in the company of Droids. With what you told me, I highly doubt that, but nobody alive is safe in her presence.“  
  
Rose shook her head. „No, Rey won’t be any better as long as we don’t know where her Dyad is. We must reunite them.“  
  
„I agree, but how?“  
  
„First we have to leave the Resistance, as long as Poe and Finn are concentrated on her health, they are vulnerable to the First Order. Pershing mentioned a Group who doesn’t want to get involved in our War AND was able to rescue him from Exegol. Maybe they can help us, I talk with him. You talk with Poe and try to give us some time.“

„Okay, hurry!“

Rose ran back to the Farm.

* * *

She ran through the Forest and saw Chervi and Zovus coming out of the Pond. „Hurry we need to talk, immediately!“ she screamed to them. She looked around for Doctor Pershing. „Pershing, hurry, come to the Farmhouse, we have a problem!“ She hoped that he heard her.  
  
When she arrived at the Farm, Murmik seemed to have heard her screams, because he stood in the Door, with Stace behind him. „Cousin, what is going on?“  
  
She ran into the House with Chervi and Zovus close on her Heels. „I don’t know what Ben Solo is doing, wherever he is, but it is hurting Rey. She started to show bleeding Wounds. Kalonia and I think that these are Lightsaber injuries. We must find him and we must leave the Resistance, Rey’s Condition makes us vulnerable to the First Order.“  
  
„Then count us in, we help you whatever the plan is!“ said Zovus.  
  
„Me too.“ announced Murmik.  
  
„Is this a Mutiny?“ asked C-3Po and R2 beeped worried.  
  
Rose shook her head. „No, we plan to desert and kidnap Rey!“  
  
C-3Po turned around to look down on R2-D2. „What do you think?“  
  
R2 beeped something.  
  
„I think so too.“ He looked back to Rose. „Mutiny is against our program, but deserting isn’t, as long as we don’t hurt anyone on our Escape.“  
  
„Great, at least the blabbermouth won’t reveal our intentions.“ commented Murmik.  
  
„Maroo, what does all this mean?“ uttered Stace confused.  
  
She looked to the Clone, he wouldn’t be helpful, but they couldn’t leave him behind. Poe and Finn would only use him to their and the Resistances advantage. „We have to leave the Resistance without permission, that is against the Rules. But if we don’t do it, the Resistance will probably lose against the First Order and a lot of people will die. That’s why we have to leave.“  
  
„Okay, but ... do we have a Ship?“  
  
Rose sighed and shook her head.  
  
„At least his comments aren’t useless. Do you know if the Falcon can fly?“  
  
Rose looked annoyed at her Cousin. „Not very good, we have to repair it on the Way, wherever we want to fly.“  
  
„My People could hide us, for a small amount of time. And maybe they can help Rey or help us to find Ben Solo.“ proposed Chervi.  
  
Rose looked to Chervi and wondered: „Could you later explain to me why you know about Rey and Ben Solo?“  
  
„Yes, later, but what about the Falcon.“

Rose shrugged. „I would prefer the Firehawk.“  
  
„That ship doesn’t have weapons and we will need some when we desert.“ predicted Zovus.  
  
„They are right, Rose and you know that. None of us is a Pilot except you, so we need a Ship for one Pilot, with Weapons and shields.“  
  
„A ship that doesn’t break apart when leaving the Atmosphere would also be nice.“ countered Rose and looked to the Door. „By the Way, where is Pershing.“  
  
„He said he wanted some time for himself when he left the House.“ answered Murmik.  
  
„Zovus, find him, I won’t leave him behind. Not with Poe and Finn in Charge.“  
  
He nodded and left the house.  
  
„Chervi, how can we contact your People?“  
  
„I have a Code on a specific channel when we use that from the Falcon we should announce our arrival. They will give us Coordinates and instructions also coded, but I can decode them.“  
  
„Okay, the most difficult task will be Rey’s abduction, she is highly guarded.“  
  
„From Droids I assume?“, speculated Murmik and went to his Bed.  
  
„Yes, for everyone else that would be too dangerous.“  
  
Her Cousin snorted and pointed out: „Nice, and we want to abduct her during our desert from the Resistance? Great.“  
  
„I have a solution for that.“ answered Rose. „In Rey’s Books, a meditation technique is described which allows the Jedi to enter some kind of Hypernating State. I think if we freeze her that could force her into that state. So she will use much less energy and won’t need our Life-force for surviving.“  
  
Murmik knelt and pulled an iron box from under the Box. „Are you sure that works?“  
  
„It is our best bet, I hope Rey will be awake when we take her out of the Bacta-tank, that we can ask for her opinion.“ she confessed.  
  
Murmik opened the Box and took out a Sniper gun. „May I introduce: This is my darling, the only woman in my Life, Rashe.“  
  
„Isn’t that a Blaster Maroo?“, wondered Stace and pointed his finger to the Weapon.  
  
„Yes, Stace it is, I’ll explain later what he meant with that.“ She turned to Murmik. „What is your suggestion?“  
  
„I, Stace, the Droids and Pershing go to the Falcon and I lie down on its mantle on the lukewarm. You and our couple go to Kalonia, get Rey from the tank and ask her opinion about your plan. If it works then you give me a sign and I shoot the energy converter near the medical station. This will cause an electromagnetic wave which switches off the Droids and you can bring Rey with Kalonia to the falcon.“  
  
Rose shook her head. „I know how that Place is in quotes ‚organized‘ your view to the converter you probably mean is only 50 centimetres large. How do you plan to strike that thing?“  
  
„Trust me, Cousin, I won’t miss the target, I never do!“ He winked and gave her a confident smirk.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. „Well it is our best option, I guess.“ She turned to Chervi. „But when we are in the Falcon, you and Zovus must man the Canons and be ready to shoot in Case that they try to stop us.“  
  
Chervi nodded. „Don’t worry, we were the best in our Group in Terms of aiming. We can shoot a target. At least a little bit.“  
  
„What do you mean with that?“  
  
„Well we didn’t destroy our targets but at least they were unable to navigate at all.“ explained Chervi.  
  
„Okay, then we have a Plan, but we still need to make the Falcon ready for take-off.“ added Rose and scratched her chin.  
  
„Maybe I and R2 can do that!“ said C-3Po.  
  
„I don’t think so, R2 may be able to start everything with the Computer, but someone has to sit in the Cockpit and switch some of the older engines. Otherwise, that old Ship will explode because some of the old Valves are still closed.“  
  
„Couldn’t Pershing do that?“ asked Chervi.  
  
„No, the Falcon doesn’t have a Freezing chamber or something similar, but I have an idea how to use a Bacta-Tank in a very similar Way and Pershing must install that for me.“ She looked at R2. „Which is the Reason our Astro-Droid can’t start the Engines. You have to assist Pershing in that part of the Plan.“  
  
„I could do it.“ said Stace and everyone looked at him. He bit his lip, looked away and scratched the back of his head. „At least with some Help, R2 told me that there is a friend of him, who is called BB-8.“  
  
R2 beeped something. C-3Po translated: „R2 says, that BB-8’s can’t do that, his data links are to modern for that, but instead BB-8 could assist Doctor Pershing, that Way, he could start the Engines.“  
  
„But BB-8 is Poe’s Droid why should he help us?“ wondered Rose.  
  
„General Dameron gave BB-8 to Miss Rey in an attempt to gain her affection. It didn’t work as he had hoped, but technically BB-8 is still Miss Rey’s Droid.“ answered C-3Po.  
  
„Okay, that could work out.“ Rose turned around and laid her hands on Stace’s Arms. „Are you sure you can do that?“  
  
„It is not like we have any other options at this point!“ He gulped. „I understand R2, so I don’t need C-3Po for translation and he can help Pershing understand BB-8“  
  
„Okay, then all we need is the Doctor.“  
  
„I am here, “ said Pershing from the open Door, with Zovus behind him. „And I hate to be the one who shows you the Problem in your Plan, but what if Miss Rey says that your idea won’t work?“  
  
Rose sighed and shrugged. „Well, then we have to take her with us and land on the next Planet with a Force Nexus. On a Planet like that Rey should be able to use the Force for surviving.“  
  
Murmik raised his left hand. „Are you suggesting that we flee to Exegol?“  
  
„No!“ she barked at him. She looked at R2. „I think our friend here has still the Coordinates to Anch-To.“  
  
„Yes!“ beeped R2.  
  
„Then we flee to Anch-To IF the Plan to freeze Rey doesn’t work out.“  
  
„Okay, explain your idea for the Freezing to me.“ said Pershing and sat down on the Bench.  
  
„Chervi, Zovus, I need your help, we have to pack some stuff for the Journey.“ said Murmik.  
  
„I will inform BB-8 about our Plan.“ said C-3Po and left the House.  
  
R2 beeped something and Stace answered: „Good idea, that way I won’t be so helpless when I sit in the Cockpit.“  
  
Rose explained her idea to Pershing, it was practically a Bacta-Tank in which they would bring Rey into Hibernation. They would need the Medical supervision to screen her Condition during that time, that was the Reason Rose wouldn’t freeze Rey into a Block of Carbonite. It just wasn’t suited to show them how Rey’s health developt.  
  
„I think I have a better idea, do you have some kind of Carbonite-freezer on the Base?“  
  
„Yes, why?“  
  
„Carbonite is a gas, that’s what you technicians always messes up, it becomes solid because of the rapid freezing, which is important for the hibernation of Humans. I think we could fill the Bacta-Tank with the Gas after we put some sensors on Rey’s Body. We can freeze the Gas in a Bacta-Tank and that way would have both.“ Pershing explained.  
  
„Won’t the Glas broke?“  
  
Pershing shook his Head. „That’s not Glas, but I’ll explain later what that is. No, it won’t these Tanks are built to cool down the Fever of Species who have a constant lower Bodytemperature than mammals. It can hold out a temperature until Zero degrees Kelvin.“  
  
Rose made big Eyes. „That is Cold, even for me and I grew up on Hays Minor.“  
  
„That’s true and I think we could do it this way.“ He turned to Zovus and Chervi who packed the Cots together. „Zovus, Chervi, could one of you get some Carbonite from the Base?“  
  
Chervi nodded. „Sure, if someone shows me where that Freezing-thing is?“  
  
Rose raised her hand. „I can do that, Rey won’t wake up immediately, we probably have five or ten minutes before I can talk with her, that is enough time.“  
  
Murmik shouldered his footlocker and announced. „Well, we should go then, by the way, how do you plan to get a Bacta-Tank with instalments?“  
  
Rose pointed to the one where Stace travelled from Kamino. „I think that thing should still be workable or did you something with it?“  
  
Murmik raised both his Hands in surrender. „Nope, sorry, I forgot that we still have that thing.“  
  
Rose looked to Doctor Pershing and frowned. „It does Work, doesn’t it?“  
  
„I assumed the whole Time that you meant that thing, that’s why I proposed my Idea how to freeze your Friend.“ said Pershing and stood up.  
  
Rose nodded. „Well, let’s go.“ She took the Box with the private belongings of the Solo-Family.  
  
They left the House and Rose asked: „What about the Animals?“  
  
„I was here to take care of them, Poe mentioned that Jannah would bring them to a different Base if this one would ever be evacuated.“ Murmik looked to the bawn. „But I will miss them.“  
  
„When this is over, what would you think about, the two of us opening a Breeding?“ asked Rose.  
  
Murmik laughed a bit. „For what?“  
  
„I don’t know, maybe Porgs or Orbaks or Fathiers? I am not picky, I just want an open Space where our Animals can walk freely.“ She looked up to him. „And someone who shares that space with me.“  
  
„Well, let’s see if we survive this Adventure than we can talk about our Home on the Meadow.“ Murmik smirked and looked forward.  
  
Rose looked to the Sky, the first Ships took off and she hoped they wouldn’t be there to soon, otherwise Finn would just put them in another Transporter. She heard the Engines of other Ships, People screamed and heavy Footsteps on the soft forest ground. She looked to Stace, who tried to hide behind Chervi and Zovus. His forehead was wrinkled and he was paler than usual. Rose suspected that he was afraid because he knew from yesterday what the Man had done, who genetical Twin he was. Janna met them halfway and said that they should hurry. „If not, there is only my Transporter. And that could be smelly.“  
  
„We take the Falcon!“ announced Murmik. Rose looked to him in disbelieve.  
  
„What? Why? That Thing should be in a Museum and not in the Sky!“  
  
Murmik pointed to Stace: „That of Cause, unless you have no problem with the Clone of Armitage Hux on your transporter.“  
  
Janna looked back and Forth between the Clone and Rose's Cousin. „Who wanted a Clone of him?“  
  
Pershing answered: „I don’t know, our Client only gave us our Material to work with. And even if I knew, I wouldn’t say it. Kamino’s cloning facilities are famous for their confidentiality. But the Client called me and wants his Clone immediately, so we have to deliver him.“  
  
Janna nodded. „Tell Finn that you take the Falcon, but don’t show him that Face, otherwise, the Clone could be dead when he is delivered.“ She turned away and walked in the direction of the Farm.  
  
Rose groaned. „That could have backfired!“  
  
Murmik shook his Head. „She is more reasonable and less emotional than our favourite Deserter. She thinks before she shoots.“  
  
Rose sighed. „Okay, let’s find C-3Po and BB-8 and leave this Place behind!“ She walked ahead and behind a bunch of Bushes, they arrived in the Camp. She looked to the Falcon. C-3Po and BB-8 already stood at the Boarding Ramp. She smiled.  
  
„Look at that, Blabbermouth can think ahead.“ murmured Murmik.  
  
„Miss Tico, I told Doctor Kalonia everything, she wants to talk to you immediately.“ greeted C-3Po them.  
  
„We should hurry no time to talk!“ beeped BB-8 and rolled into the Falcon  
  
„Yes!“ agreed R2-D2 and followed him.  
  
„Okay, everyone knows the Plan!“ She gave her Box to Stace and took the Communicator out of her Trousers Pocket. „I call you when we are ready!“  
Murmik showed his Communicator. „I’ll be ready.“ Then he walked up the Ramp, followed by Stace and Pershing who murmured: „May the Force be with us, I am pretty sure we need it.“  
  
Rose looked to C-3Po. „Did Kalonia tell you why she wants to speak with me?“  
  
„No Miss, but she initiated the waking-process for Miss Rey. So I assume she wants to join us.“ with that C-3Po walked up the Ramp.  
  
Rose walked around to the Medical Station. The two Stormtroopers followed her. She hoped that nothing would interfere with their Plan, especially not Finn, who stood in the Command-Space and screamed Orders at everyone. she walked a little faster because she didn’t want to talk with him.  
  
„Where is Rose, for Maker’s sake?“ she heard him yelling. She tried not to put her Fingers in her Ears, instead, she concentrated on not walking into someone. Behind her, Chervi and Zovus Footsteps seemed less frantic. Rose saw that there were still Droids who guarded Rey, somewhere in her subconscious she had hoped that they would help to load the Ships.  
  
„Who’s there?“ asked one of the Droids.  
  
„I am Rose Tico, Doctor Kalonia awaits me.“  
  
„Who are your companions?“, asked the Droid.  
  
„Chervi and Zuvos, the two Stormtroopers who defected from the First Order recently. They are here to help me to pack some things and load them into the Falcon.“  
  
The Door opened and Kalonia came out. „It’s okay, I know who they are and I expected them!“ She beckoned them to come in. The Trio walked into the Medical Station. Kalonia closed the Door behind them. Rey was already out of the Tank and laid on a gurney. „You took your time.“ said Kalonia.  
  
„Sorry Doc, but if you want to desert from someone you better plan that out. The improvisation that Poe and Finn did a few years ago doesn’t work regularly.“ answered Rose and walked to Rey.  
  
„Rose!“ Rey’s voice sounded like a whispering Echo, gentle like the whisper of a Wind in the Trees, but rough as if she had a Cold.  
  
„I assume you want to freeze her in Carbonite in a Bacta-Tank?“ questioned Kalonia. Rose turned around, Kalonia stood in front of a few Containers, one of her Hands laid on one.  
  
„Yes, that’s the plan.“ She looked back to Rey. „In your books is a meditation state describe which would allow you to enter Hibernation. I hoped, that we can force you into that State via freezing. That Way you wouldn’t hurt any of us until we find him.“  
  
Rey nodded. „That will work, but I saw Ben. He is in a dark place, and he fights a Dark Energy. Rose if you search for him, you will endanger yourself. I...“  
  
Rose pointed on her. „You will die if we don’t search for him! And you are not in the Condition to search for him yourself. We will do that, is there a way you could show us what you saw, maybe there is a way we can find that Place.“  
  
Rey shook her head. Rose looked to Doctor Kalonia. „Okay let us bring her out of here. Zovus, I show you the Way to the Storage.“  
  
„That won’t be necessary.“ said Kalonia. And clapped on the Containers. „I anticipated what your plan is and ordered one of these bucketheads out there to bring me some Carbonite. We can hide Rey between the Containers, that Way the Droids will leave us alone.“ She walked over to the Bacta-Tank and started a Program. Rey’s holographic image appeared and it looked like she was still in the Tank. „I hope this Hologram will be enough to fool everyone that she is still here. I will accompany you, and supervise Reys Condition, your Biologist is a nice guy but he has no idea about the Human Body.“  
  
„Okay, I go to Finn and tell him that we use the Falcon to deliver the Clone to the Client of the Kaminoans.“ She looked down to Rey. „I am sorry that you can’t say goodbye.“  
  
She shook her head. „It’s okay, he would never agree to your plan. His jealousy wouldn’t allow him to look beyond his prejudice. He forgot that the Resistance gave him and many others a Second Chance.“  
  
„Well, then let’s go. Everyone knows what to do, we see each other on the Falcon. And will hopefully leave this Planet without any fights.“ She walked stepped beside so that Kalonia and Chervi could lay Rey between the Containers. After that, they all left the Medical Station. Outside Kalonia ordered the Droids to let nobody in except the Nurse Droid would arrive. „Only with Medical supervision is anybody allowed to be near my Patient.“ she said and followed Zovus and Chervi.

Rose walked into the Commando Center and walked straight to Finn. He stood together with Aftab Akbar and discussed which Squadron would escort which Freighter. „Rose finally, we need you on the ...“ he greeted her.  
  
Rose interrupted him. „Sorry, but I promised the Kaminoans to deliver their Clone to the Client. The Clone is awake and the Client called Doctor Pershing. He gave us the Coordinates and time when he will pick him up. I wanted to take the Falcon and help Doctor Pershing.“  
  
Finn stood there with an open Mouth. „Rose, we don’t have time for that, we need you at the new Base to install the Equipment and make the Base operational. You can’t fly around as a delivery guy.“  
  
She took a deep breath. „I’m sorry Finn, but the Kaminoans helped us to escape from the First Order or do your thing with the Firehawk we could have escaped a Star destroyer of the resurgent-class?“  
  
„No, but we don’t have time! That Client can wait.“  
  
„We evacuate the Base and have to fan out so that the First Order won’t find us easily. I think I can manage to deliver the Clone on time and be at the new Base before you arrive!“ Rose wouldn’t do that, but until Finn discovered that, they won’t be able to track her down.  
  
„Where will the rendezvous take Place?“ he asked.  
  
„On a Moon in the Thursa Sector called Ilteri.“  
  
Finn walked to a Star’s map and searched for the Moon. „Well, not much is located in the Thursa Sector, only some kind of abandoned sanatorium on a Planet called Bedlam. According to some rumours that place is haunted.“ he read out loud.  
  
„I will keep that in Mind.“ taunted Rose.  
  
„Rose! This War doesn’t seem to end any time soon and more and more Planets decide that it would be better if they are on their Own and neutral in this Conflict. We can’t afford any kind of Solo.“  
  
Rose clenched her Fists and took a deep breath before she responded: „You made that point very clear! Nonetheless, we can’t take the Clone with us, he has nothing to offer to the Cause, for Maker’s sake he is just 5 days old! He will only eat our Food, take a Cot and disturb us in our working flow! He won’t be mean it, but he will be a problem for the cause without any ill-meaning.“  
  
„I think we should let Captain Tico go.“ Aftab chipped in their Conversation. „She is the Leader of our Mechanics, but recently she seemed a little tired out. She was sick, since your Mission to Tatooine and the rescue of Master Rey. I talked with Doctor Kalonia and she mentioned it could be possible that Captain Tico is on the verge of a Burn Out Syndrom caused by too much stress.“  
  
Finn shook his head in disbelief. „Why didn’t she tell me this? I am the superior Officer!“  
  
Aftab shrugged. „Because you neither listened nor asked, but I think she informed General Dameron. She mentioned something like this during our Conversation.“

„And when did this conversation took place?“ asked Finn and raised a Brow.

„When she came back from the Farm and told us that Captain Rose is Sick and unable to work for a few Days.“ answered Aftab.

„Well, let’s find out if she informed Poe.“ Finn walked to the Comm-station and ordered Lieutenant Connix to call General Dameron.

She pressed some Buttons „The Connection is open, Sir. But only Audio, no Hologram possible.“ said Connix.

„That’s okay, won’t be necessary.“ He turned around to look at Rose. „After we clarified this matter of discussion, you will go to Freighter 21 and...“

A loud buzzing Noise interrupted Finn and turned the Stations off. Everyone was confused, Rose took her chance, for some Reason Murmik had shot without her signal, something must have happened in the Falcon. Slowly she walked out of the Commando Center and went to the Falcon.

The Ramp closed behind her. Murmik ran to her. „I didn’t give you the signal.“

„Yes, but we overheard your conversation and Kalonia said that she forgot to inform Poe and we need a Pilot!“ he explained.

Rose nodded and walked to the Cockpit. Hux sat in the Co-Pilot’s seat. „Is everything ready for taking off?“ She asked, sat into the Pilot seat and put on a Headset.

„Yes, the Engine is ready and Chervi and Zovus are on the Canons. R2 is connected to the Computer and the Rest is in Cargo Hold 3 and oversee Rey’s freezing.“

Rose opened a Comm-Link to the Hold. „Here is the Pilot, Cargo Hold 3 is Rey ready for taking off?“ she asked.

„Yes!“ beeped BB-8. And behind her, she heard Footsteps who ran to the Main Hold.

She took the Control yoke and navigated the Falcon to the Sky. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Stace pressed a Button. „What are you doing?“

„R2 told me how to activate the Shields.“ answered Stace.

Rose nodded. „Good. Chervi, Zovus, is there anything happening on the Ground?“

„Everything is still in Chaos because of Murmiks shot!“ answered Chervi.

„I see nobody coming for us from my Point of view.“ said Zovus.

„Okay, stay attentive, I don’t want to be shot out of the Sky.“ she ordered and bit her Lip.

They left the Atmosphere and were called by one of the Starfighters. „This is Red 1, I call the Falcon, why do you take off?“

Rose opened a Comlink. „R2 where are you? We need to jump into Hyperspace as fast as it is possible.“

The Droid beeped through the Com-Link.

„He said he needs 2 more Minutes.“

„Falcon, you don’t have permission for take-off, why are you out here?“ asked the Starfighterpilot again.

Rose sighed and opened a Link to the Starfighter. „Here is Rose Tico, herewith I submit my resignation. Please, inform General Dameron that I will make sure that Rey becomes healthy again before her condition will destroy our cause! And that I stole the Millenium Falcon. And that I will deliver the Clone of Armitage Hux to General Parnadee of the First Order. And that I have a Wedding to plan and two nations to free and that I will tell the Force that her Rules are bullshit and you can also tell him that he and his boyfriend Finn should really talk about their Relationship problems AND most and for all, that they are both the most stubborn, stupid and bigheaded warmongers in the whole Resistance!“ She closed the Link. „R2 we need to jump NOW!“

The Droid beeped: „GO!“

Stace took the levers for the Hyperdrive and the Autopilot and initiated the Hyperdrive. They entered the Hyperdrive and Rose took a relieved breath. She looked to Stace who looked in Aw and Wonder outside the Window.

She smiled and checked the Controls over the Display. Everything was okay and their estimated Time for their Route was around 3 Standard Days. But she realized that their Tank wasn’t full and it could happen that they would make a Stop. She stood up and said: „Come on Stace, we should go to the others. We must talk about our next steps.“


	11. The Witches

Zovus and Chervi were already in the Main hold when Stace and Rose accompanied them. „Is with Rey everything okay?“, Rose asked the Doctors.

„Yes, everything happened as planned, she is now in deep hibernation and her vital signs are normal.“ acknowledged Kalonia.

„Good.“ She looked to R2, who stood at an engineering station. „What is the name of our destination?“  
  
R2 beeped. „R2 says we are flying to Darthomir, but he programmed the Computer to the Ilteri Moon in the Thursa Sector. R2 suggests that we should leave the Falcon at some Point behind and took a new Ship. This one is in a very unfortunate State. And I say he is right this Ship survived 3 Wars it should be in a Museum and teach the next generation about the meaning of War. It deserves an honourable retirement.“  
  
Murmik groaned. „And where should we get a new ship? It is not likely that someone has a Ship that they want to give away. At least not a functional Ship.“  
  
„We could ask Lando. Maybe he knows someone who would take the Falcon as a deposit.“ suggested Rose and looked around, the old ship had seen a lot of adventures and she had earned her retirement.  
  
„That garbage?“, asked Murmik disbelieving.  
  
„The Millenium Falcon is a very old and almost legendary ship, I am sure Master Calrissian could find a Museum which would take it as an exhibit.“  
  
„Very nice and where is that Calrissian-guy?“ asked Zovus.  
  
Rose sighed, that was a good question.  
  
„I think he is on his retirement home either on the Mining station of Bespin, where we met him during the Civil War or on Naboo.“ said C-3Po.  
  
She frowned and turned to C-3Po. „Is there anything you don’t know?“  
  
„I don’t know why we don’t fly to Mister Calrissian in the first place, I am sure he would help us find Master Ben.“ answered C-3Po.  
  
Doctor Pershing chuckled and Chervi bit her Lips in the attempt not to grin.  
  
„Because the Resistance will search there first when they start to search for us.“ She looked at Chervi. „I hope your People will listen to us because when we are in the Dathormir system, our tanks will be nearly empty.“  
  
Chervi nodded. „Don’t be afraid, they will listen and they will help.“  
  
Rose sighed and looked to Murmik. „You and Zovus will man the Guns, I don’t think anyone will search for us in the next few minutes but I won’t risk anything.“ She turned to Chervi. „You go to Hold Number 1 and look at what kind of inventory we have, everything from Food to drinking water and spare parts, BB-8 will help you.“  
  
„By the Way who made you the Leader of this Operation?“ wondered Zovus.  
  
„The fact that I am the Pilot and the Mechanic in one person! Without me, neither you nor anyone else on this Ship can land this Garbage on Darthomir.“  
  
„She is right Zovus.“ Chervi took his Hand and smiled at him.  
  
„But ... couldn’t she ... wed us here on the Ship. I mean the Captains and Admirals of Ships in the First Order did that. And she mentioned she had a wedding to plan!“ Zovus became quieter with every Word and his cheeks became darker. He looked onto Chervis and his Hands.  
  
„As far as I know your ship must be bigger than the Millenium Falcon to get the License as a Captain to wed other People.“ explained C-3Po.  
  
„Thank you, C-3Po.“ mumbled Rose and looked over her shoulder. She doubted that the Droid realized that she was sarcastic.  
  
„Your Welcome, Miss Tico.“  
  
She turned her view back to the Couple. „I did say that because I hoped to do that. I also hoped that we have at least something to decorate this Place and to eat, so we can celebrate appropriately. I am sorry that I can’t do this.“ she sighed. „But we fly at least 3 Days, so we need to know what we have. C-3Po, you continue with Stace’s Lessons. Doctor Pershing, Doctor Kalonia, you two can rotate in your duty to monitor Reys Condition.“  
She looked down to R2-D2. „We two will search the Ship for things that must be fixed. You connect yourself with the Computer and C-3Po you tell me over Commlink what he says.“  
  
Murmik raised his Hand and said: „And who will monitor the Ship?“  
  
Rose groaned and rubbed her face. „I have no idea, but this Ship will fall apart when I don’t fix the broken parts.“  
  
„And none of us has the knowledge to monitor it anyway.“ said Zovus.  
  
Stace raised his Hand. „Well I don’t know how to fly, but I understand R2 and he can monitor the ship. So I actually would suggest that C-3Po goes with Chervi, BB-8 accompanies Maroo and I stay with R2 and learn a little bit more about Science.“  
  
„Does everybody agree with this?“ asked Rose.  
  
Everybody nodded and left the Main hold. Rose went to search for a toolbox, she found one by the Engine Access Ladder. Followed by BB-8 she went to the Engine Room, it was quiet in the Ship. She walked by Hold Number 3, Rey’s Bacta Tank was installed and nobody was there. Rose walked into the room and looked around.  
  
„BB-8, can you look where our two Doctors are?“  
  
The little Droid agreed and rolled away. Rose went to the Bacta Tank. Rey’s frozen Body was visible and looked like she slept peacefully.  
  
„Like a Princess waiting for her Prince to wake her up.“ mumbled Rose and bit her Lip. She felt an inch of fear. What if this operation failed? What if she didn’t bring Ben Solo back in Time? Rey deserved to live, full life with a family, surrounded by people who loved her and cared for her. She should choose how she wanted to live and not an almighty Energyfield that would use her as it saw fit.  
  
Footsteps came nearer and Rose turned around. BB-8 rolled through the Door. „Here is Doctor Kalonia.“  
  
The Doctor carried a Box with her. „I am sorry that I left my Place, but when you reach my age, your Bones will talk with you too, after more than 6 hours standing. I needed something to sit on and here I am, with a Box from Hold 1.“ She put the Box on the floor and began to massage her back. „Griff, these old Bones!“  
  
Rose shook her head and waved aside. „I don’t blame you, make yourself as comfortable as possible. I ...“ she paused and looked to Rey. „I just saw her alone and it made me think. Am I doing the right thing? Is it possible to save Ben Solo from that Dark Place?“  
  
Kalonia sighed. „Don’t start with that. I am sure we can find and help him, dead People don’t leave bleeding Wounds on their soulmates.“  
  
„They are a Dyad, according to Rey’s Books that means they are one Soul in two bodies.“  
  
She pointed her finger at her: „My theory is still valid, dead People don’t hurt anyone!“  
  
Rose laughed and nodded. „I leave you two alone, I am sure there is something in this old Ship that needs to be fixed.“  
  
„Good Luck. And don’t worry, I know we will save both of them!“ said Doctor Kalonia and sat down on the Box.  
  
Rose nodded and left Hold 3. She went into the Engine Room and called the Cockpit. „Here is Rose, Stace is everything okay?“  
  
„Everything is okay. But I wonder when will you sleep Maroo?“  
  
„Don’t be worried, we will figure things out along the way. If something happens, I am in the Engine Room. Over and out.“ She closed the Comlink and started to check the Engines.

* * *

Three Hours later Murmik opened the Door and saw her, as she worked with an Electronic Welder.  
  
„What are you doing there?“ he asked.  
  
„When the Falcon came back from Tatooine, I saw that the Electronics were in a terrible state. I replaced them, otherwise, the Engineering Station may get the wrong Information and that thing blows up and we didn’t even notice that we are in Danger.“  
  
„Well, that explains why you were against the idea of using this Ship.“ He crossed his arms. „Well, I heard your outburst and wanted to ask you something.“  
  
Rose activated the sensor badge and closed the box. The display showed her that everything was okay and that the connection to the Engineering Station was stable. „Than ask!“ She took a piece of Cloth from the Toolbox and wiped her hands clean.  
  
„You said you had to two Nations to free, what did you mean with that?“  
  
Rose put the Cloth and her Tools back in the Box and answered: „Doctor Pershing mentioned a Group of People who don’t want to be involved in this War. Chervi said her People are scared of Outsiders, so People like us. And for good Reasons when we look what happened to Chervi and if Doctor Pershings Friends helped him to flee Exegol they may be no Friends of the First Order. But if they don’t come out, they will never overcome their fears!“  
  
Murmik blinked and looked to the Ceiling. „So you said this, not because you know if they must be freed, but you assume they need to be freed. Tell me, what if they are don’t want to be outed?“  
  
Rose groaned. „It’s called a Hustle! Seriously Murmik, didn’t you learn to lie in your training?“  
  
He shook his head. „No, not to my comrade-in-arms or my superiors.“  
  
She sighed and took the Toolbox. „They weren’t at that moment. We have deserted, remember? And they wanted to stop us, so at that moment they were our obstacles. And you are allowed to lie to obstacles!“  
  
She walked out and Murmik followed her.  
  
„No, in our training we learned that you should only lie to your enemies!“  
  
„An Enemy is some kind of obstacle!“  
  
She walked through the Corridor into the Main hold and sat down at the Engineering Station.  
  
Murmik followed her. „But, these people are your friends, don’t you feel guilty?“  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling in her breast. „I do feel guilty. When I think about it, I wonder if they will forgive me or if I revealed too much or how I should apologize. But at that moment I had two options. One was to follow Orders and leave Rey alone on that Planet with some Droids, which probably would have ended in her death or the Death of the Planet or the worst case, both! And it would have weakened our position as an adversary of the First Order because we would have invested resources into Rey‘s Health that ultimately wouldn’t pay off. That’s why I chose the second Option, desert and kidnap Rey, that Way we do what we can to find her missing Dyad and potential Lover without using the resources of the Resistance.“ She looked at the Controls. „That’s strange, we didn’t fly with that thing and the power coupling on the negative axis is polarized.“  
  
„Is that bad?“ asked Murmik.  
  
„It is not good, that’s for sure. But, that thing shouldn’t be polarized. For that to happen either some Powersource or an electro-magnetic field was near that Coupling or the Wiring is defective and produces heat, which means we have to replace the whole Axis.“ She took the Toolbox and went to the Engineering Access Ladder. „I take a look!“  
  
„Rose I know, I am really bad in interpersonal relationships, but why didn’t you try to talk about it.“  
  
Rose looked down from the ladder and wondered: „Are we talking about the fact that we deserted or about the fact that I outed my superiors?“  
  
Murmik scratched the back of his head. „Well, if I am totally honest, both.“  
  
Rose shook her head and opened the falling board. „If you think one of them is attractive, why didn’t you ask him for a Date?“  
  
„Because I thought both are straight!“ answered Murmik.  
  
She crawled into the small space between the Mantle and the Cabin compartment. Wires and pipes made the space even smaller and she hit her head from time to time. She reached the Axis and groaned. Some rodents did bite through the Wiring next to the Axis, the dead rodent laid before the wires.  
  
She heard something flap and looked around, a strange little Creature with blue Wings was trapped between Wires over her Head. It looked like a very big Butterfly, as big as her Hand, but it had only two legs and no proboscis.  
  
„Hei little One, what are you doing here?“ she whispered.  
  
„Hei little One, what are you doing here?“  
  
Rose jumped and hit her head at a Pipe. „Oww!“  
  
„Oww!“ And then the Butterfly imitated the noise that the Pipe made when Rose hit her Head.  
  
„Rose what’s going on?“ asked Murmik.  
  
„Coming!“ she announced and raised her Hand to the Wires. Carefully she freed the Butterfly, which then flew away.  
  
„Coming! Coming! Coming!“ shouted the Butterfly.  
  
Rose crawled back, she realised that the Insect landed on her head and pulled on her hair, it didn’t hurt, it was just uncomfortable. When she climbed the Ladder down she said: „A Rodent did bite the Wires near the Axis, I hope we have some spare parts in one of the Holds, otherwise we have to stop before we reach Darthomir and buy one.“  
  
„Ehm, why do you have a Carrier Butterfly in your Hair?“ Murmik asked and pointed to the Butterfly.  
  
„You know what that is?“ she Wondered and tried to take the Butterfly out of her Hair.  
  
„It is a Carrier Butterfly, they are from the Planet Maridun. In our Training, we learned everything about Creatures which imitate Voices of other Creatures. As far as I learned they were used in the Clone Wars but I forgot how. But how does a Butterfly from Maridun end in the Falcons Engines? As far as I know that Garbage wasn’t there, or was it?“  
  
Rose finally did manage to get the Butterfly out of her hair and hold it on her open Hand. It stood on two legs and started to clean its antenna. She looked at BB-8. „BB-8, where did Rey fly before she settled on Tatooine.“  
  
„We only flew to Tatooine!“  
  
„Okay, BB-8, you may not know that, but Butterflies need Flowers! That‘s a not a rule, that’s a fact, they pollinate Flowers and eat their Nectar, without Flowers Butterflies don’t exist, so you won’t find a Butterfly on a stupid Sandball!“ explained Murmik.  
  
„I know that, but we only flew to Tatooine!“ beeped BB-8 back.  
  
Rose sighed. „Well, we will find out why and how that Insect came into the Engines, later. At the moment I have to fix the Axis. And you!“ She pointed at Murmik. „You find a Cage or something we can use as a Cage for this Little One.“ She tried to give the Butterfly to Murmik, but the Insect always flew back to her.  
  
Rose groaned. „OUH, go to my Cousin you stupid Insect-Parrot!“  
  
„Insect-Parrot! Insect-Parrot!“ echoed the Butterfly.  
  
„You know, if that would be a real parrot, you would need the right Outfit and you would be the perfect Picture of a Pirate!“ joked Murmik.  
  
Rose glared at him, she was not in the Mood for Jokes.  
  
He raised his hands and said: „Okay, okay I am sorry.“ But he still grinned from ear to ear. „Listen, I try to find something we can use as a Cage and you go and ask Chervi if she found some spare parts for that ... whatever it was!“  
  
„The Power Couples of the negative Axis!“  
  
„Okay, I doubt Chervi knows what that is. But maybe she found some Spareparts, I search for something we can use as a Cage!“ He walked to Hold Number three and Rose went to the Main Hold. From there she went to the Holds in the Bow of the Falcon. Chervi rearranged some Boxes, in one of them, Rose saw some Wires.  
  
„Chervi how is it going?“ she asked and the Butterfly echoed her Sentence.  
  
The Woman blinked confused and pointed at the Butterfly which again was in Roses Hair. „Why do you have a Carrier Butterfly in your Hair?“  
  
„I have no idea, besides the fact that it was in the Engines. Trapped between Wires over the dead body of a Rodent, which bit some Wires in the Engines. I need some Spareparts, did you find anything?“  
  
„Yes and I organized this Place a little bit.“ She pointed to the back left corner, where some Boxes stood. „there you have all Parts I could not identify, but according to our Protocol Droid these are Spareparts for the Engine, here, where we stand“ she pointed to the right back corner. „Are all the Wires I could found.“ She pointed behind Rose into Hold number 2. „There I stored our Food, mostly portions but at least we won’t starve to death. And I checked the Water tanks, they are still full and you should check the Water recycling Unit so that we won’t die of thirst.“  
  
„Good, could you help me please, I have to replace the negative Axis, otherwise it could come to a short-circuit which could damage the Board Computer“ explained Rose.  
  
„I have no idea what a negative Axis is, but I do my best.“  
  
Rose and Chervi searched in the Boxes for a second Axis. Chervi wasn’t much of a Help, because she didn’t know what they searched for. She took every Part outside and showed it to Rose and asked her if that was what they were looking for.  
Finally Rose found an Axis, but it was used. „Okay, I have to take a look if we can use that!“ She looked at Chervi. In the Artificial Light of the Falcon, she realized that the Woman had some fine and light markings in her Face, nearly invisible.  
  
Chervi grinned and jumped on a Box. „You know that starring is considered bad behaviour?“ She sat there and looked down at Rose.  
  
„Sorry, but I didn’t recognize these Markings in your Face until now and I was amazed.“  
  
Chervi nodded. „I have to touch up my tattoos on Darthomir, they are part of our Culture. But when I was kidnapped, they tried to erase them.“  
  
„I am sorry, but are your sure your Family will recognize you?“ asked Rose and stood up, she went to the Boxes with the Wires, and took some. She would also replace the Wires which were defect.  
  
„I am sure they will recognize me, my People realized very early on that someone kidnapped our Children. Way earlier than that Republic Senat recognized anything was wrong. That’s the Reason every Child was forbidden to go out of the Temple and when we became 10 years old, we got our information about how to contact our People if we were kidnapped.“ She looked to the Butterfly and made a sad smile. „It was my first day outside when I was kidnapped. But I am sure they are still there and know that I am coming back.“  
  
Rose nodded. „Can you come with me? I want to check these Parts and let’s hope we can use them, otherwise, the landing could be difficult.“  
  
„Sure, I think I can predict your next Question!“ said Chervi and jumped from the Box she sat on.  
  
„I don’t think so, because my question is: Where is our Protocol Droid, you mentioned he helped you, but I didn’t see him in here.“ They both left the Hold in the Bow and made their Way to Hold 3, Rose knew that there was a Workbench.  
  
„When we were done with counting, I said he should go to a place where he wouldn’t bother anyone so that I could reorganize the Place.“  
  
Rose nodded. „He is probably in the Crew quarters. But I think you know my second question, I remember that you mentioned, your People could help us with Rey’s Condition. How?“  
  
„Did you ever heard anything about the Witches of Darthomir?“  
  
Rose shook her head. „Who are they?“  
  
„In the past, they were the leaders of the Darthomir, they called themself Nightsisters and were a Clan of Women who could use the Force in a very special way. They called it magick. Today they still use the Force, but after the Clone Wars and the Empire, they changed. Now the Witches are both, Men and Women, who use the Force.“  
  
„The Dark or the Light Side?“ asked Rose when they walked into Hold 3.  
  
„Neither, they use Ichor to do their magick. They think that the Force is neither Dark nor Light, that’s Jedi-teachings and not how the Force works in their opinion.“ they both greeted Doctor Kalonia who checked Rey’s vitals.  
Rose laid the Parts on the Workbench and put them apart.  
Chervi leaned against the Wall and continued. „The teachings of the Witches say that there is a Dark and a Light Force and they pray to them as the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God. In the Temple were I grew up there were pictures of them, they are envisioned as a Griffin and a Gargoyle. According to what I learned that neither can exists without the other.“  
  
Rose nodded. „Sounds like a Dyad. Both live or die, always together.“ She cleaned the Axis with some Cloth she found in a drawer.  
  
Chervi shrugged. „I don’t know anything about that. With Ichor the Witches are capable to do extraordinary things, some even can bring the dead back to life.“  
  
„But Ben Solo isn’t dead, otherwise Rey would be too. He is somewhere, Rey described it as a dark place, where he fights with some evil force.“ Rose inspected the Parts, they all looked okay, but if that Axis was also polarized, it wouldn’t do anything. „BB-8, can you check if this thing is polarized?“  
  
„Yes!“ beeped the Droid and ejected his circuit points.  
  
Rose searched in the Drawers for a cable.  
  
Chervi continued with her Story. „When I was little, I witnessed a Witch which had a Vision provoked by Ichor. She saw the destruction of the Hosnian System. And I saw a Witch who found a Lost Child in the Swamps. Maybe they can help us and find Ben Solo through a Vision.“  
  
„That would be great, a better description than dark and evil would be very helpful. Or if they could find a way to message him, so that he would try to come back, from wherever he is.“ She found a Cable and connected BB-8 and the Axis with each other.  
  
„I think so, but I can’t guarantee that they can help. Sometimes the Force doesn’t want to be helpful.“  
  
„The Force will help us, it will listen to us and I will make sure of it that this will happen! I won’t let Rey die, without telling the Force that its rules are bullshit!“  
  
„Yeah ... I may put this statement into different words.“ recommended Doctor Kalonia.  
  
Rose looked to the Bacta Tank and asked her: „Why?“  
  
„Well, it may not know what bullshit means. We talk about an all-knowing, omnipresent Identity which exists since the begin of time, you shouldn’t expect that it knows everything about our Language. So I would suggest not to use some kind of metaphorical language.“ explained Kalonia.  
  
Rose sighed, she didn’t think about that. How could they be sure the Force would even capable to understand them. It didn’t seem to understand that whatever it was doing now was considered hurtful and dangerous.  
She rubbed her forehead. „Well, we will find out. I won’t stop just because there is a minor possibility against us, that this presence of an almighty Energy-field doesn’t understand us at all.“  
  
„I would say that there is a very high possibility that this Forcefield won’t listen to us! It is an Energy field, not a sentient being.“ implied Chervi.  
  
„They are old, but okay, should be safe enough to use that Axis until we reach Darthomir.“ said BB-8 and Rose removed the Connection with BB-8.  
  
„The Kaminoans mentioned animalcules, which are called Midichlorians, maybe these are sentient beings and can be reasoned with.“ She put the Cables back in the Drawers and stood up. „I know there are a lot of uncertainties because we know not enough about the Force. Unfortunately, we don’t have time for bigger research, if we wait, Rey will undoubtedly die. So we have to take the risk. And don’t tell me the odds, I have enough on my mind to think about as it is right now!“ She took a deep breath and looked around. The Butterfly flew around the Bacta Tank and Rose felt a twinge in her breast. „I know we can do this. We have to try!“  
  
„Do or do not, there is no try!“ said the Butterfly.  
  
Rose felt a cold shiver down her back and looked with wide Eyes to the Butterfly. „Chervi? You know more about that thing, what was that?“  
  
„I have no idea!“  
  
„That’s not very reassuring!“ Mumbled Rose and walked slowly to the Exit. „I thought that thing can only mimic Sounds it heard!“  
  
„That’s correct.“  
  
„But ... but ...“  
  
„I know, nobody said that!“  
  
„MURMIK!“ shouted Rose. „Chervi, help me to catch that Insect! I want it in a Cage for safety reasons!“  
  
„What? Safety Reasons?“  
  
„Yes, I have to fly that Garbage and if I hear more non-existent Voices here, I will get definitively panic.“ stated Rose and walked slowly to the Bacta-Tank and the Butterfly.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Capture the Butterfly wasn’t as easy as Rose thought. The small Insect flew away right when either she or Chervi thought they would catch him. When Murmik accompanied them they stopped it entirely, because he had to admit that they didn’t have anything they could use as a Cage.  
  
Rose took the Axis and Wires and said: „Just make sure it doesn’t come near me, an Insect that makes creepy voices is not what I need when I fly.“  
  
She walked out of the Hold and climbed the Ladder to the Engines. But she heard how Murmik asked: „Creepy Voices?“


	12. Darthomir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit longer. But it didn't feel right to cut it into two Chapters. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, we arrive on Darthomir. As always Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter to write faster.

After 3 Days they arrived at Darthomir and Rose looked outside the window, the red Planet was Chervis Home. As a Kid, she was taken away by the First Order and now she returned. Since yesterday, the Darthomirian was nervous. She went to the Refresher and didn’t come out for nearly two hours.

„Why is it red?“, asked Stace.

Rose shrugged. „I don’t know. Planets come in many Colours and sizes. This one is red.“ She looked down to R2-D2. „Maybe he knows why. But honestly, I am not really interested in why it is red. So if our little Friend has an Explanation for it, don’t tell me. I have other things to worry about.“

Stace bit his lower Lip and Rose frowned. She had come to realize that he did this a lot recently. Mostly when she said something that didn’t give him the answer he had hoped for.

R2-D2 beeped something and she waited until the Astromech-Droid was done with his explanation. Stace nodded and thanked R2 for his Answer.

„Stace, I want to know, why you bit your lower lip. I realized you do that a lot when I show either that I can’t answer your questions or that I am not interested in something.“  
  
Stace groaned and rubbed his face. Then he said: „Well, I am afraid you ... that we ... that you ... how can I say this? When I am around you, I feel safe and comfortable and every time you say that it doesn’t interest you what I want to know it feels like ... like ... it kinda hurts. Can you tell me why?“  
  
Rose took a deep breath and leaned back. „Stace, we are all unique, we are all different and that’s not a weakness, it is a strength. But that also means that the People you like have different interests than you do or that you like something else more than your Friends. To find some common ground and compromises is how your relationships can work despite your differences.“  
  
„ROSE!“, Chervi screamed from the main hold and came running into the Cockpit. „They heard us! They heard us!“ She hugged Rose so hard that Rose thought she would be suffocating.  
  
„Okay, okay, good to know, please let me breathe!“ Chervi let her go and Rose looked up to the Woman. „Where can we land?“  
  
„R2 programs the Computer with the Coordinates and said you could start the landing process any second.“  
  
Rose nodded. „Good, then, please sit down and let me fly this ship to the ground and land.“ The Computer beeped when the landing Coordinates were located. „That’s a Swamp.“ She looked at Chervi. „Given the fact that we want something from your People, we shouldn’t anger them, anything we should avoid during our first meeting?“  
  
Chervi looked aside and mumbled: „You won’t meet them.“  
  
„Maroo, why does she react like this?“ asked Stace immediately.  
  
Rose sighed inwardly and said: „Because there is something she didn’t mention about this meeting. And now that’s embarrassing for her.“ She waited, Chervi would tell her what was bothering her.  
  
She took a deep breath. „I know that sounds suspicious, but I should meet them alone first, because otherwise they will ambush you and the others and make you forget me, with their magick. You will just wake up in the Orbit and wonder why you are here?“  
  
Rose scratched her chin. „And when we let you go alone there is the possibility that they just sneak into the Falcon and do the same here.“  
  
„Does their magick has any effects on Droids?“ asked Stace.  
  
„It can destroy them, but nothing else.“ answered Chervi.  
  
Rose snapped her Fingers. „Would a Droid count as a thread? Because if not, we could send a message with BB-8, show them that we mean them no harm and asking for Help.“  
  
Chervi nodded. „That could work.“  
  
Rose started the Autopilot and stood up. „Stace you stay here and call me if there is an alarm. Chervi, come with me, I want you to tell me, what I should avoid when I want to convince your People.“  
  
„Well, my People were nearly extinguished during the Clone Wars and don’t trust people, so better don’t mention your military rang.“  
  
„Former Military Rang, I defected, which means, I lost the Rang I had.“ They went to the Main Hold, where the Droids sat and waited for the landing. Murmik and Zovus were at the Guns again. Rose didn’t want to use them, but she wasn’t naive, she knew there was the tiniest possibility that they could be attacked by Chervis People and she wanted to be prepared for that.  
  
„BB-8, I need you to accompany Chervi when she leaves the Falcon and to deliver a message to her People.“  
  
„Understood!“ beeped the little Droid and rolled into the right position.  
  
Together with Chervis help Rose explained their position and actual situation to her People and hoped with every word that they would agree to help them, she also mentioned General Parnadee as the one who helped Chervi to defect. When she was done, the Falcon made contact with the ground. „I hope that was okay.“ she said and turned to Chervi.  
  
„It was perfect, I am sure that the Mother will agree to help you.“ answered Chervi.  
  
Rose went to the Engineering Station and opened a Com-Link to the Canons. „Murmik, Zovus come into the Main hold we wait together for the witches. I don’t want them to see the Canons be manned.“  
  
„Roger!“  
  
„Understand!“  
  
Rose looked to Chervi, she sighed. „Good luck, out there!“  
  
The Darthomirian smiled and shook her head. „I won’t need that, but thank you.“  
  
Chervi walked away and Rose heard the Boarding ramp open. She walked to the Cockpit, where Stace and R2 waited.  
  
He looked up to her and asked: „Everything okay, Maroo?“  
  
„I am worried, Stace. What if they won’t help Rey? I just hope they at least let us keep our Memories, Time is essential in our ... in our Quest.“  
  
Stace blinked in wonder. „What is Quest?“  
  
Rose explained to him. Then she asked: „Did you write all your Questions down, as I said?“  
  
He nodded and grinned. „Is now later?“  
  
„Now is later, get your List and I answer everything as best as I can.“  
  
Stace left the Cockpit to get his List and Rose hoped that he would understand a little bit more about everything after this Conversation.

* * *

  
After an Hour, Chervi came back, Rose saw her through the Windows of the Cockpit. In her company were some Women with pale skin and dark facial tattoos. All of them wear red Clothes, even Chervi, she probably changed Clothes in the Temple.  
  
„They don’t look very friendly.“ mentioned Stace.  
  
„With that big facial make-up or tattoos that’s impossible to say.“ said Rose and sighed. She left the Cockpit and screamed: „Murmik, Zovus, C-3Po, R2-D2, Chervi is back. And she isn’t alone!“  
  
Murmik came around the corner from the Main Hold. „What does her company look like?“  
  
„I think that’s her People and they look peaceful. So better we meet them without Weapons.“

„Good to hear. Rey’s Condition is stabilised and Doctor Pershing will supervise her in the next Hour. We both agreed that it wouldn’t be a good idea that he meets the Witches after he worked briefly for the Man who orchestrated the Clone Wars, which led to the near-extinction of this Order.“ She looked around, Doctor Kalonia came from the third Hold and smiled.  
  
„Do they know that he worked for him?“ asked Rose and looked into the other direction, she also wondered where Zovus was.  
  
„Well, he mentioned that the Sith-Cultist tried to find the surviving Witches from Darthomir to find a Way to use the Dark Side of the Force without being especially talented like the Jedi. He is afraid that their Mother, as their Leader is called, could look into his head and read his Mind.“ explained Kalonia and sighed. „I think he overreacts.“  
  
„I hope so because in one of Rey’s Books stood Jedi could predict some ways of the Future.“ She turned to Murmik. „Where is Zovus?“  
  
„He asked C-3Po for advice for his first Contact with Chervis People and well, Blabbermouth teaches him how to properly talk, stand, kneel and who knows what else, in front of a Mother of a Dorthomirian Clan.“ answered Murmik and waved with his hand, like he wanted to scare away a fly.  
  
Rose bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. „Please go get him and the Droids, except for Pershing I want us all together when we meet with these people for the first time.“  
  
Murmik nodded and went away.  
  
„Maroo, do you think they will hate me too?“  
  
She looked over her Shoulder, Stace stood there and looked like a lost Puppy. „Why do think, they could hate you?“  
  
„C-3Po told me that my original made a Speech over the Holonet and was seen by the whole Galaxy when he gave the Order to destroy Hosnian. Maybe these People here watched it too.“ He gulped and looked to his feet. „I feel strange, like ... I wish I could shrink and hide somewhere forever.“  
  
„That’s fear, you are afraid.“ She walked towards him and laid her hands on his Shoulders. „But that means you can be brave. True bravery isn’t the absence of fear, it’s what we do when we are afraid. If they know what happened in the Galaxy in the last years and they accuse you of these crimes, I swear I will do everything I can to prove your innocence.“  
  
He looked so trustful down to her, his shoulders were tense and his pale complexion was so pasty she thought she could see his veins. „But ... but why? I mean, I could be this Monster.“  
  
„NO! You will never become like him and that’s because of US!“ She turned around and pointed to Doctor Kalonia, R2-D2 and Murmik who had Zovus and C-3Po in his Company. She smiled, when she saw Zovus complexion, he looked like Stace, just in green. „Armitage Hux had never Friends like us, who were brave enough to protect him, to show him how satisfying life can be if you are kind and friendly, politely and show others the respect they deserve. All he had was a cruel and unforgiving Father. It is up to you how you want to live your life.“ She looked up to him. „So the real question is: What do you want?“  
  
Stace gulped again, shrugged and whispered: „I don’t know!“  
  
„That’s okay, you’re only six days old. Some People never find out what they want, in their whole life, so you have enough time!“ Rose went around and said: „Okay guys, let us go out and meet Chervi’s People. And let’s hope that they can help us with Rey.“  
  
They went to the Boarding Ramp and Rose opened it. She heard the flapping of the little Butterfly Wings. It landed on her Shoulder and Rose took a deep breath she felt so nervous she could swear a bunch of butterflies were trapped in her stomach. With a subtle whiz, the Boarding Ramp opened and went down. She heard a single fretting rumble when it made contact with the Ground.  
  
She walked down the ramp, her knees felt like they were made out of pudding and she gulped more than once.  
  
Chervi greeted them with a smile on her face, next to her right Side was BB-8 and on her left side was an old woman, with the same white complexion like Chervi but with darker Tattoos. It didn’t deviate from her wrinkles which showed her Age. Rose wondered if her dark lips were also tattooed.  
  
She leaned on a Walking Stick, that looked like a magic Wand from an old Wizard, like the ones Rose remembered from her Holo-Books for Fairy Tales. Chervi walked to Zovus and took his hand. She brought him closer to that old Woman. „Mother Merrin, this is my Fiance, his Name is Zovus.“ she turned around and waved Rose to come closer. „And this is Rose Tico. Rose, this is Mother Merrin the Leader of our Clan.“  
  
The Elderly Woman nodded to Rose and opened her Arms. „Welcome to Darthomir, Strangers. For a very long time, we avoided contact with the Outside, but ...“ Merrins Eyes widened when her look fell on Stace.  
„Chervi, you didn’t mention you brought Armitage Hux with you!“  
  
Rose intervened: „Because she didn’t.“ She pointed with an open Hand to Stace. „This is Stace, the Clone of Armitage Hux. He is only six days old.“  
  
Merrin looked sceptical. „We don’t trust outsiders, for good reason. They either fear and want to destroy us. Or they want to use us. In his Case I suspect him to destroy us, by destroying this Planet, the source of our Power.“ She looked to Rose and the glare from her brown Eyes felt like a burning Fire in Roses Mind. „I could find out if you tell us the truth by walking through your Mind like a wild Zillo Beast and destroy everything that makes you a Person.“  
  
„Mother Merrin, DON‘T!“ screamed Chervi.  
  
„No, not Maroo!“  
  
The burning feeling disappeared and Rose took a deep breath. Stace walked forward. „Please, Maroo doesn’t lie, she is the honest most caring Person you could find in the whole Galaxy. Please don’t hurt her!“ Stace begged.  
  
„The Clone is right, Mother Merrin. You would destroy a pure and loving soul, a true enrichment for this Galaxy.“ Chervi added to Stace’s speech.  
  
Merrin turned her look back to Rose. „I can see that they are really concerned about your well being.“ She looked to Stace and said: „But I am still not convinced that he isn’t dangerous for my People.“ She turned back to Rose. „So here is my offer. If you would learning our ways, use our Magic, my attempt to search the truth wouldn’t hurt you. If you agree you will learn a lot about the Force and our Ways to use it. Furthermore, it could help you in your quest. In return, you will prove to me that we are still save. Which is much more important to me than you could ever imagine.“ She turned around and wanted to leave. „I await your answer tomorrow, at Sunrise. If you refuse, we will erase your memory about our meeting and will...“  
  
Rose intervened: „I don’t need time to think that through, I accept!“  
  
In the following Silence, the flutter of the Butterfly sounded like drums who chanted: „I accept, I accept.“

* * *

  
Rose sat down in the Main Hold when Murmik said: „Okay, I know we have to know more about the Force, the Jedi and that Worldchain-Place, but why did you accept to become a Witch?“  
  
„Because they know something about the Force, more than I can find in Rey’s Books, which unfortunately are still on Ajan Kloss. All I have is C-3Po’s fragmented Memory from the time when he helped Rey to translate the Books. So we have no other option.“  
  
Murmik scratched the back of his head. „Okay, so what should we do with Stace in the meantime? I doubt that the Witches will let him walk around.“  
  
Rose sighed and rubbed over her face. „I think he shouldn’t leave the Ship until I can convince the Witches that he isn’t Armitage Hux.“ She had no idea how long that would take and Stace entered Puberty or what Puberty means in terms of the psychological development. She stood up. „I have to talk with our Doctors and R2, can you train with Stace? Because our Lovebirds won’t be here to train with him, they are probably already planning their Wedding with Mother Merrin.“  
  
„I am not good in single combat. I was always the sniper, good at sneaking, waiting and targeting. But I could teach him to shoot if he wants to learn it.“ He kneaded his Hands and gulped. „But that would mean we have to leave the Ship, in order to do that.“  
  
Rose rubbed her Chin and looked onto the table. „I could change this table into a target for aiming practise, that way you could practice on the Outside Cover.“  
  
Murmik bit his lower lip. „Isn’t there anything else you could use for a target? I would say, that we shouldn’t destroy anything of the interior, it could lessen the historical value and if we have to sell this garbage to a Museum to get a new Ship, I think we shouldn’t do anything to reduce the value.“  
  
Rose groaned. „Find something in the Holds in the Bow, Chervi did reorganize everything, C-3Po can help you.“  
  
Together they walked to Hold three. Doctor Kalonia and Doctor Pershing talked about Genes the Droids stood beside them.  
  
„C-3Po, could you help me, I need to find something in Hold 1.“  
  
„Of course Master Murmik.“  
  
They left and Rose walked up to the Bacta-Tank. „Is she alright?“  
  
„Her condition is stable and her vital signs are all green, so her body is as healthy as possible in her current situation. But I can’t say anything about her psyche.“ answered Doctor Kalonia.  
  
Rose nodded and looked to R2. „I am not here because I want to talk about Rey, I am here because I think Stace will rebel in the next Days.“  
  
Pershing laughed nervously. „Do you think we hit Puberty? At least in his mental progress, his hormonal development should be finished already.“  
  
„Yeah I think so, R2, what kind of Questions had Stace during your lessons?“  
  
R2 rolled to the Bacta-Tank and linked himself with a Screen that wasn’t used. Kalonia looked at the screen and read aloud: „He was curious about Politics and Social rules, about military structures and everything that includes Intergalactic Relationships. We discussed that the Old Republic was very racist in terms of cultural differences or specialities. We discussed corruption and lobbying. I think he isn’t the biggest Fan of rebuilding a Republic. But he doesn’t prefer any kind of dictatorship or Imperialism.“  
  
„Well, I would say that sounds like questioning Authorities, typical for Puberty.“ said Pershing.  
  
Rose agreed, but the moment for that to happen for Stace wasn’t the best. „I am afraid that he will interfere with my training as Witch, I don’t think he likes my decision.“ She massaged her Neck. „and I doubt he will listen to my explanation why I have to do that.“  
  
„You will only know when you talk with him. The Key to any good relationship is Communication and he should learn that.“ advised Doctor Kalonia.  
Rose nodded. „Well I think he is in the Quarters, I talk with him.“ She looked back to Rey. „Until I return and we fly away, someone has to take my responsibilities as Leader.“ She turned to Kalonia. „And I want you to do that.“  
  
Kalonia frowned and asked: „And what kind of responsibilities do I have?“  
  
„We need a new Ship if we want to bring Rey to that dark Place she mentioned, where ever that Place is. Ben Solo is there and we must rescue him, otherwise, his behaviour will result in Rey’s death. And I trust you to contact Lando Calrissian and negotiate about a new ship.“ She looked around. „Or at least one that doesn’t fall apart because of its old age.“  
  
Kalonia nodded.  
  
Pershing cleared his throat. „I think I could ask my Contact about help too, they won’t give away the secret about the Witches of Darthomir, but they could help us to cover our tracks.“  
  
„First we have to talk with Mother Merrin if she allows that to happen.“  
  
„True, but could you first find out, how she thinks about my past?“ Pershing rubbed his Neck and looked to his feet.  
  
Rose bit her Lips and scratched her head. She knew it would be better to have more than one available Options in their current situation, but at the same time, she didn’t want to talk about Pershing with Merrin. She had enough Problems already because she had to explain and proof that Stace wasn’t Armitage Hux.  
  
„I talk to her, but I can’t promise anything. And I think it would be better when you talk to her in Person about your past.“ She turned away. „I go and speak with Stace.“

* * *

Stace wasn’t in the Quarters, Rose searched for him in the whole Ship and couldn’t find him. Confused, worried and stumped she sat in the Cockpit and wondered if he was out there somewhere in Darthomirs Landscape trying to help them by vanishing.  
  
„Rose, I have something, you can make into a target.“ He held an old piece of Metal in his Hand, that probably originated from the Outside Cover.  
  
„That’s great Murmik, unfortunately, your future Student did disappear.“  
  
Murmik raised an Eyebrow. „How did that happen? I know for sure that he was at the Quarters when I did search for Target material. C-3Po and I didn’t found anything that could be used for that in Hold One.“  
  
„When I searched for him at the Quarters he wasn’t there and I couldn’t found him anywhere in this Ship.“  
  
„Sorry Miss Tico, but I think I know where we can find him.“ said C-3Po from behind Murmik. Her Cousin stepped aside and Rose asked: „And where do you think is he?“  
  
„When Han Solo was hired by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to bring him and Master Luke to Alderaan, we were captured by the Empire and avoided to be imprisoned, by hiding in some of the Secret Compartments. Han Solo used these for his actual profession as a Smuggler. I am sure he hides in one of them.“ explained C-3Po.  
  
„Can you show me these Compartments?“ asked Rose and stood up.  
  
Murmik stopped her by laying his hand on her shoulder. „How should he know about these?“  
  
„Because he and R2 talked about the Civil War between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire. So it would be inevitable to talk about my and R2’s Adventures during that Time and consequently about these Compartments.“ With these words, he turned around. „And of course I can show you these Compartments.“ He walked down the Corridor and stood still in the Main Corridor.  
  
Rose followed him and C-3Po pointed down on one of the Tiles. „Under this plate“ He pointed on another. „And under this plate, we did hide.“  
  
„Murmik could you please help me and lift the second one?“ Rose knelt and opened the Compartment, in it she found a chest. But Stace was in the secret Compartment, which Murmik opened. „Found him.“  
  
Rose put her Plate back and looked into the compartment which Murmik had opened. Stace sat there, his arms around his legs and his forehead laid on his knees. Murmik put his plate aside and said: „I leave you two alone.“  
  
Rose nodded and sighed, she climbed down and sat next to Stace. He didn’t look up.  
  
„Hey, why did you hide?“ she asked and nudged his shoulder.  
  
He shrugged. Rose waited, she bit her lips and looked up to the ceiling.  
  
„They hate him and now they hate me!“ Stace and turned his head slightly. Rose could see his Eyes they were red and swollen. He had cried.  
  
She put her Arms around Stace and kissed him on the Forehead. „They don’t know you, all they think or believe to know is, that you are Armitage Hux. You indeed look like him, but your mind and heart is so different from him as it possibly could.“ She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. „I met him once and I ... bit into his Hand. He was a cruel man, a man ruled by his dark desires. You are not and I will do everything in my power to show these witches that you are a different person.“  
  
Stace gulped and started to shiver. „But, what if this training kills you, Rose? R2 told me that every living person has to die sooner or later in their Life, even Droids can die. I ... am scared, I don’t wanna lose you. I love you, Maroo. I may not know what kind of love it is, but, I do.“  
  
Rose smiled. „You won’t lose me. First of all, that can only happen if I would be your possession, but I belong only to me. And if you love me, I will always be with you, I will always be in your heart, your memories of me and all my teachings will always guide you through your life.“  
  
Stace blinked and shook his head. „But ... that is not the same as being with you. And I think that is part of the Reason Rey feels so sick or did I understand that wrong?“  
  
„No, that’s right, but, Rey is a special Case. And ...“ she paused and laid her head slightly at an angle. „why do you know that? I can’t remember telling you the details about Rey’s Condition.“  
  
„C-3Po told me, during our reading lessons.“ Stace explained. „I didn’t understand what a dyad is and he explained to me that Rey is a good example and that her actual condition is because...“  
  
Rose put her Hands up and intervened: „Wait, what did you read that mentioned a Dyad?“  
  
Stace climbed out of the Compartment and Rose followed him. He opened the second one and took the chest out of it. He opened it and in it, Rose saw a lot of Books and Manuscripts with burn marks and they smelled a little like cold smoke. „Here C-3Po said these are translations of the old Jedi-Texts, which were found by Luke Skywalker. According to him, Ben Solo wrote it down during his training.“  
  
Rose had a burning feeling in her gut. Stace gave her a Manuscript and the first Page said: „From the Rise and the Fall of the Jedi by Ben Solo“ „3PO!“ she screamed.  
  
The Droid came as fast as possible with his stiffened legs. „Yes, Miss Tico?“  
  
She held the manuscript into the Droids Face and growled: „We really need to find a Way to help Rey. And you knew that these Manuscripts and Books about the Force from Ben Solo are here and don’t mention it?“  
  
The Droid looked onto the Manuscript and back to her. „Well, I didn’t know what these books were about. Han Solo found them in the Ruins of Master Lukes Academy. And I thought one of the thieves who owned the Falcon in the meantime, until Han Solo regained it, found these Compartments. I was honestly surprised when we found this Chest here.“  
  
Rose groaned and put her Hand down. She rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. „Okay, Stace, you want to help us, right?“  
  
„YES!“ He jumped out of the Compartment and looked down to her, with a big smile on his face.  
  
„Good, I need you to read these books. I learn how to use that Magic from the witches so that I can feel the Force. Hopefully, the combined knowledge will help us to find Ben Solo and save him.“ She then turned to Murmik. „Additionally Murmik will teach you how to shoot, but I hope we won’t need that.“


End file.
